The Beginning of the End
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: In another SeverusxEliza (my OC) story, read how the beginning of their romance unfolds during the summer of 1995 and what succeeds their love during a time when Lord Voldemort is on the rise again with Severus's double agent demeanor being tested by both sides. During the obstacles of that test, Eliza will be there, loving and supporting him in a forbidden relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Eliza made her way through the crowded, dirty stone streets of Spinner's End. The cramped and connected homes were rundown, dull in color, and most of them abandoned. This was undeniably the poorer section of the neighborhood. Rain was beginning to pour form the dark skies as if the angels were crying from above so Eliza quickly took it upon herself to walk under the outstretched and uneven roofs the buildings supplied. It didn't do much good and the shacks barely concealed her silk dress from the raindrops, but using magic in a muggle neighborhood was risky, guaranteeing time in Azkaban where vengeful Death Eaters would relish in having her as a defenseless inmate.

Poor muggle children dressed in ragged clothes laughed while hurrying past the hooded figure. The long cloak was a master disguise. Eliza continued down the cramped alley and turned right. Recognizing the three-digit number on the first door she saw, Eliza knocked softly and waited momentarily. Severus's chest heaved anxiously at the sound before walking over to open the door. She pulled her hood back slightly and smiled sweetly at him. He allowed himself to smile back. She was truly beautiful. How could he ever be so deserving of her company? He stepped aside to let her pass.

Severus hid his anxiety under that friendly grin. It seemed so natural to offer a smile to her now. Only her. They had become close friends in the past few months. A closer friend than he could possibly imagine or hope for.

Since the end of the Hogwarts school year and in the aftermath of Cedric Diggory's death, Eliza had been in Severus's company more often. It had transformed from a hostile, loathing meeting after months of being forced to share a dormitory.

It was a fatal time to be getting close to someone like this, especially that of a loyal agent to Dumbledore. His loyalties were being tested. As the Dark Lord's power would grow this year, so would the danger surrounding Severus's life. Eliza had been a consoling friend to him during this time. They were both in danger with her being a sworn enemy of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters since her betrayal.

He knew the story – Eliza was acting as a double agent directly for Dumbledore and insignificantly indirectly with Voldemort. Despite his obvious prejudice towards half-breeds, Voldemort had convinced giants and goblins alike to rebel against wizards and witches. That went for veelas as well and that's just what Eliza and her sisters were. She and another sister had refused to join such an evil force but Eliza reluctantly did so by Dumbledore's advice. This move could provide important information on the Death Eaters' future attacks and save countless lives. Unfortunately, her true loyalties her discovered by her eldest sister, Verona. Exposed, she was dragged to an abandoned muggle shed and tortured for a year before Dumbledore finally found her.

In Severus's case, torture would be the least of what they would have in store for him…

Over the last few weeks,She had invited him to the massive Ebony mansion she had inherited from her mother – a mansion she loathed with every inch of her.

Aleera Ebony, her mother, was full-veela and had married eight different times, producing a daughter every time before their fathers mysteriously disappeared. Marrying the son of a Malfoy woman guaranteed Aleera a wealthy, aristocratic lifestyle. When his money ran out due to her luxurious spending, that husband had outlived his usefulness. That had left Eliza and the rest of her sisters fatherless from an early age and all of it was because of her mother's greed – that mansion being a remnant of it.

Nevertheless, Severus enthralled in visiting her in this mansion because of its fascinating library and interesting collection of historical wizard antiques. Eliza saw to it herself that any Dark objects her wicked sisters and mother collected were destroyed once she returned to that dreadful estate.

Severus and Eliza had enjoyed each other's companionship in the last quarter of the school year, with Severus teaching Eliza his secret potion recipes and Eliza, in turn, allowing him to look through her towering library as a bibliophile. Other times, they would simply sit by the window or balcony and chat. He had never confided so much in someone besides Lily. She made him feel secure, even worthy. When the Dark Lord had returned and Dumbledore ordered him to rejoin his master to maintain his loyalty, Eliza had looked anxiously to him. No one had ever looked to him in concern that way before. He scurried her mind only to see that she greatly admired his bravery and ultimately appreciated the sacrifice he was making for some unknown cause. This had supplied his cold demeanor with a newfound strength that added to his Occlumency shield against Lord Voldemort.

Over time, and with gentle and private compromise with his own resurfacing feelings, he couldn't deny that he was falling deeply in love with her…

Now it was his turn to invite her over to his place; she had been begging him to. Severus almost declined; how could she ever want to be in a poor and filthy muggle neighborhood? Whether he liked it or not, this was his tragic background… his heart went stiff as he pictured what her thoughts on him would be, though he would never admit it. How could a woman of wealth and loathe every cent of it, of beauty but not brag about it, and intelligence yet urge to learn more ever find taste in someone like him?

"So nice of you to finally invite me to your place," Eliza commented in amusement, looking around at the shelves of bland black and brown books.

"Of course," Severus replied softly while pouring them two glasses of elf-made wine. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her tap her fingers against the dusty book covers. Her long curly red hair fell over her back as did her pale blue silky dress over her long legs. It was like watching a princess explore a secret dome for the first time.

"You asked me to come because…?" Eliza began in a friendly tone, turning to him since it was he who told her it was of somewhat importance.

"Do you not enjoy my company?" Severus teased her by smirking and handed her the wine glass.

"Oh, you know I do!" Eliza blushed and giggled, clearly taken aback by his humor.

"It's just that I… have a surprise for you…" Severus saved himself the mush but felt his stomach go queasy.

"A surprise? Oh Severus, how kind of you." She beamed enthusiastically.

Kind? No one had ever used that word to describe him. Sarcastic was the closest to kindness anyone had ever described him. Either way, her face lit up in delight. Severus felt his insides melt; her facial features were so beautiful when she smiled; her green eyes glistened, her skin shined, and her pearly white teeth curved her luscious lips.

"Yes, close your eyes," Severus commanded softly. Eliza looked to him in confusion but grinned and did as she was told.

He set his glass down on the coffee table beside him and stood before her. This was his moment of truth, with too much to risk. Since childhood, he had been unloved and unwanted. Insecurity was nothing new but this lovely woman made him feel secure; she would never disclose his secrets or deepest thoughts. If she accepted this surprise with open arms, a second salvation would be granted to him and he would no longer have to look upon and live life as he did so bitterly. If she rejected his surprise… their abruptly ended friendship would be the least of his worries. His second hope for love would be lost forever to a cruel world…

How could anyone love someone like him? Could this kind, witty, and beautiful creature actually fall in _love_ with him?  
Severus pushed his stalling worries aside and took the glass from her hands, setting it by his own. She lifted her brows in surprise, but to his rare fortune, didn't open her eyes.

With a heavy heart, Severus took the sides of her face in his palms and leaned in to lock his lips with hers. It was almost instinctive from the way he stood so close to her because Eliza, too, locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She had accepted his surprise. His hands slid down slowly to her waist while her own hands made their way around his neck and pulled him close. The kiss deepened and neither opened their eyes, for fear that this still moment would end.

The only other person who had shown him kindness was Lily and he made the deadly mistake of choosing the Dark Arts and Death Eaters over her. He would not make that same mistake with Eliza. This half-veela had touched his stone heart in a way that Lily never did. She had shown him that life can give second chances to those who redeemed themselves. This was his reward, and he'd protect it with his sudden meaningful life now.

It seemed like an eternity before both reluctantly released each other and opened their eyes. Although plunged back into a reality where Lord Voldemort had risen again, they had everything worth fighting for right in front of them. Her hands were rested on his firm, black shoulders and his hands cupped underneath her elbows.

"How long have you felt that way about me…?" Eliza whispered in the dimness of the room, breaking the peaceful silence. Her stunned voice sounded like summer rain.

"A while now, Eliza," Severus replied gently, brushing her chin with his thumb and forefinger. She smiled and glanced up and down his body.

"I never thought you could love me – not because you couldn't, me – I –" She stuttered but he saved her the trouble by cutting her off with another small kiss. Once he released again and smirked at her, she pressed her forehead against his and remained that way until the shock of Severus's surprise finally withered away into happiness.

"You said you acquired a rare book on the origins of potions, right?" Eliza sparked a casual conversation and returned to his shelves of books, scanning the spines with her fingers. His hand never left her waist as he contently stood beside his new little lady and watched her rummage through his library. And the best part about it was she didn't want him to.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed by so happily it almost seemed like an endless dream, nothing close to the nightmare Severus had lived in the past. The next few times they met up, Severus couldn't restrain himself from kissing her. He was so overcome with the joy and surprise at her acceptance of him that he found himself going out of his way to be generous to her. Nothing like this had happened before to him. Severus was opening doors for her, scooping her up in his arms when they crossed a puddle, and complimenting her on how beautiful she is.

"Are you getting sweet on me?" she once joked.

They were now visiting each other's house frequently, taking long and quiet walks through the forest trails, or otherwise brewing potions together.

When the days were cloudy, Severus and Eliza simply laid in front of the fireplace close together. His head would rest on her lap as she massaged through his silky black hair and sparked light conversation about the different families she stayed with – muggles and wizards alike while Severus listened quietly.

From how she described it, she's been fostered by both the good and the bad. By the time she had received her letter from Hogwarts at age eleven, her muggle foster family seemed fascinated. Though Severus would never admit it, muggles and magical people were not that different from each other…

More than once did he fall asleep in her lap by accident before she too slouched down against her library carpet to join him in sleep, her fingertips still intertwined in his hair.

More than once while she passed him the ingredients for a potion did Severus glance sadly at the red scars around her wrists attained from being chained and tortured by the Death Eaters for a year, one of them being Lucius Malfoy. They were scars that would never falter. Most weren't even physical. Others crept their way into her nightmares like the Death Eaters themselves.

And only once did Eliza wake up shrieking from those nightmares she hadn't experienced since getting closer to Severus. It had happened on a warm July night at Severus's home.

It was storming and possibly one of the worst that Spinner's End had ever experienced.

Lightning flashed every minute possible, followed by a crack of angry thunder. Severus always enjoyed these kinds of nights. He was sitting in his reading seat, relaxing while skimming one of his favorite books. Eliza was fast asleep on the couch across from him, her bosom rising and deflating with each unbothered breath. Her long lashes rested below her closed eyelids.

It was tiring after a full day's workload and learning some of Severus's most secreted and complicated spell inventions. They'd help her in self-defense just as it had helped him against the Marauders back in his schooldays.

Once in a while he couldn't help but glance over at her and watch as she slept soundly. He found her sleeping in that position irresistible… her breasts were pushed up to give her chest a creamier complexion. Her fingers rested gracefully over her forehead. Not a flicker of sternness or concern crossed her face. Her lovely face was simply at peace.

Never did he achieve a full night's sleep like that in his life. Insomnia really was a pain in the bum. Perhaps when the time came for them to share the same bed would he be able to sleep. He could picture the scene in his mind; Eliza and him snuggling against each other under the sheets, their legs intertwined, and his lover breathing peacefully against his warm chest, feeling safe in his arms.

A loud crack of thunder penetrated the silent night. Eliza gave a static jerk and whimper at the awful sound before settling herself again.

Severus looked over to her in confusion. Her once serene face suddenly looked distressed.

 _She didn't like the scene she was in one bit. It looked too real. It was dark. Eliza was staring at the closed shed door in dread. A small window beside her cast a dim and unhelpful light across her dirty bare legs that were chained together and magically bound._

 _She couldn't move; her hands were shackled above her head and locked with an impenetrable hex._

 _She lost count of the days she'd been trapped in here. No one would think to search for her in the white bone-chilling mountains of Northern Ireland. How could she be so stupid as to let even one of the Death Eater's spies catch a glimpse of her?_

 _Well now she had paid the price. Her stomach trembled for the food she hadn't received in days._

 _It couldn't be worse than Azkaban. She would rather die._

 _She had to get out of here if she ever wanted a speck of hope in seeing the light again. Otherwise, she'd starve and rot away in her own filth and be exemplified by Voldemort's followers never to cross them or question their power._

 _The shed door opened downwards with a loud_ _clank_ _. Three hooded figures were standing directly in front of the shed._

 _"No… please… don't… have mercy… please!" Eliza whimpered fearfully and trembled. On the couch, Eliza's head twisted from side to side in an attempt to ward off the terrible memories._

Severus dropped his book and stood curiously from his seat and walked to look at her.

 _"You've committed a severe treachery against the Dark Lord himself…"_ _One Death Eater hissed and took his time walking into the shed._

 _"Have mercy… I don't want this… please!" Eliza begged for her life. She moved her shackled hands around in an already failed attempt to escape._ Eliza was saying those words aloud now, convincing Severus that this was undeniably a nightmare she was having.

 _"You will pay the price of that treachery. Don't think old Dumbledore will save you now, hmm?"Another Death Eater jeered and stood behind the approaching Death Eater._

 _Their wands were drawn and pointed at her._

 _"Please! I'm sorry! Leave me! Let me die!" Eliza wailed and writhed wildly in the chains. She knew exactly what they were about to do._ Eliza had her hands extended towards the ceiling and twisted her body against the couch.

 _"That'll come soon enough, that I promise you_ _…_ _"_ _The Death Eater now stood directly above her, his scowling mouth barely seen out of his hood. "Crucio!" he bellowed, shaking the entire shed with a clap of thunder._

 _"NO! STOP! AH!" Eliza threw her head back and screamed in agony. Her bones felt like they were on fire. All she saw was pure white. Her head felt like it was going to burst. An electric shock traveled down throughout her entire body like a muggle cord_. Eliza was writhing on the couch, her arms and legs flailing in random directions.

It took good reaction timing to evade her kicks and punches before Severus latched onto her shoulders and shook them.

"Eliza! Eliza!" he shouted frantically at her in an attempt to wake her, but she continued to sob and ward off the horrible dark wizards in her sleep.

After several violent shakes and even a reluctant slap across her face, her eyes sprung open like window shades.

She was drenched in sweat and on the verge of hyperventilating. Her chest was lifting and falling rapidly as though she was having a panic attack. Her eyes looked around the room before staring up at Severus with wide eyes. She had never seen him look so alarmed. It was only a horrible nightmare and nothing more. There was no shed, no chains, and certainly no Death Eaters besides the former one in front of her.

"Oh Severus…" she began to weep out of fright. Severus sat beside her on the couch and embraced her, hiding his stiff and confused expression behind her shoulder.

She was trembling in his arms and breathing heavily into his cloaked shoulder. He knew it was the wrong time to ask, but morbid curiosity was getting the best of him.

"What was it about, Eliza?" he asked softly. Eliza didn't respond for a long time and he thought she wouldn't reply when her voice suddenly broke.

"I-It w-was a-a-about w-when they c-captured me a-a-and – oh, God…" she held him closer, for she couldn't finish the horrible description of such a memory.

"It's alright now," Severus tried soothing her. "Let me give you a potion remedy to rid of your nightmares." As he stood up and let go of her hands, sirens blared outside his window and blue lights flashed through his weak window blinds.

"What's that?" Eliza sniffled and turned around in her seat.

"The muggle authorities called police," Severus groaned irritably. "This isn't the first time my unbearable muggle neighbors had called to complain about a "disturbance from the Snape home"."


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passed by and Eliza had visited his house for the first time since that nightmare. There was something about her shrieking that made Severus dread her being in his house again. Each time she requested to go to his house again Severus had reluctantly declined her offer with the false excuse of going on a mission for Dumbledore.

Too many times had his mother, Eileen, cried out from his father's relentless abuse that it was surprising for the police to ever show up at the house they were called to almost every week.

Since his parents' death and Snape's defection from the Death Eaters, they never had that issue until her nightmare. The neighbors had gathered around his home, fascinated that a police visit to the Snape estate had taken place after all these years. It annoyed Snape to no end. He had no desire to talk to police so he murmured the same incantation used to cloak the inside of Hogwarts and hid Eliza in the bedroom while staring outside his window for any sign of the crowd dispersing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw one muggle talk with two policemen outside his door. Feeling suspicious, Severus activated his Legilimancy skills to see into his muggle neighbor's mind. His name was Willie, the son of one of the few friends Tobias Snape had. Willie had gone for a late night stroll when the storm appeared out of nowhere. It was as if magic had made it happen! Drenching wet and shivering from the wind, Willie was hurrying to his home right across from Severus's when he caught a glimpse of a shoulder-length hair, hooked nose silhouette the lamp lighting had casted with his hands on a young woman writhing wildly on the couch. Her screams were horrible as if he was attacking her. Shocked, Willie rushed into his house, awaking his poor wife and newborn child in order to reach the phone and call the police.

Severus was more terrified than his muggle neighbor of what the silhouettes looked like in his mind. He had vowed never to be like his father. He had never laid a finger on Lily back in their Hogwarts days no matter how heated their frequent arguments were before he spat the most unforgiveable word possible. For as long as he lived, Severus would never ever hurt Eliza.

"Is something bothering you, Severus?" Eliza spoke up softly, seeing him gaze intensely down at the floor. His thoughts were jerked back at the sweet sound of her voice.

"No, Eliza," he replied plainly. She gave him a mysterious wink, making Severus lift a brow in confusion.

"I just figured you'd notice the outfit I picked to wear today… for you." Eliza giggled and blushed. She was right; the silk dress was a flowing blend of silver and green colors – the Slytherin colors.

"Are your loyalties to Gryffindor being tested?" Severus mocked with a playful smirk.

"Oh no, no, no, darling," Eliza swung her hips from side to side as she approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I just thought my lover might find it… intriguing with Gryffindor hair." Her hair was indeed red.

"I just might award points to Gryffindor for the intriguing potential your House has produced for the first time." Severus added mysteriously before she tilted her head back for a kiss.

Her hands traveled down to his waist and he rested his on top. He closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. It surprised her but she complied and pressed her heaving bosom against his chest. That excited him in a rush and without thinking, his hand grabbed her breast. Eliza broke the kiss and looked to him in shock, stepping away.

Severus snapped his hand away as if he was electrocuted, a look of dread washed over his face.

"Eliza, I apologize for that… it was most improper of me…" he stepped back with slight panic in his eyes. He always kept a cold or otherwise contained demeanor. To look frantic after crossing respectable boundaries confirmed his care for her. Eliza's uncomfortable expression descended into sheer sympathy as she stepped forward and kissed him once more.

"We could go a bit further to keep our relationship… spiced." Eliza teased into his ear. He looked to her in shock before smashing his lips to hers again. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck in compliance.

Temporarily parting the kiss, Severus swept her up by her feet and carried her to their couch. Eliza giggled the entire time he carried her. He sat down and positioned her across his lap. Severus grinned and brushed the strands of curly hair from her neck before softly kissing along the length of her smooth, creamy skin. She giggled at the tingling sensation for a moment until his hands turned her body more towards him.

How far did she think this would go? It felt too quick but when did Severus ever have someone to love and love him back? He seemed to be reading her mind because he stopped kissing below her collarbone and looked up to her.

"If this is all a bit quick for you, my love, we shall wait," he offered like a gentleman. Eliza looked to him in surprise; she forgot he was very skilled at Legilimancy.

"Of course. We have all the time in the world as well, darling," Eliza smiled. She didn't know how true those words could be, but she was with the best double agent there was!

"Severus," Eliza spoke up after a moment, putting a stop to their foreplay.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"I must tell you something," she pulled herself up and placed both hands on his shoulder. "Of course this is all going so fast but I want you to know that if I'm ever going to… well… engage sexually… I want to wait until I marry." She explained carefully. He stared at her for a moment before he nodded slowly.

"I knew you'd understand," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. Severus hid his puzzled expression behind her shoulder. She's half-veela. They were the most sexually active out of all magical creatures, born to seduce males and produce more veelas. Why was she any different? Of course, they'd need to look like nothing more than colleagues. They were Order partners under Dumbledore. Any affection shared between them would have to be in private. They couldn't afford to test limits. Not with Lord Voldemort alive again.

"Why do you request that?" Severus tried asking as he released her.

"I know what you're thinking… but my mother was the pure definition of a veela. I have seven half-sisters, all with different fathers. She forced them to marry her after lying about being pregnant only because they were wealthy. If our relationship progresses and we love each other, we'll wait. Waiting until marriage is the greatest gift I can give to my husband." Eliza explained to him in a soft, understanding tone.

Every word that spilled from her lips defied everything Severus believed about her nature. From her slender figure to the somewhat revealing way she dressed with her curves and bosom. "Is that a problem for you?" Eliza continued, changing tone which jerked back Severus's thoughts.

"No… not at all, Eliza. I agree," he replied softly, cupping her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the last day of July – Harry's birthday. Eliza had promised Harry that she'd send him a present. Those Dursleys really were dreadful as Harry had described them. It was only understandable. Eliza had her share of unfavorable foster parents but she could always look forward to moving away within the year. But the Dursleys were the worst kinds of prejudiced muggles out there. Harry had been shown no love or attention and purposely forced to dress poorly. She could only imagine the boy's happiness at the prospect of attending Hogwarts. His pre-Hogwarts days were much like Severus himself… so the fact that Severus would scoff and complain about her wrapping his gift and sending it baffled her.

"I don't understand how you can be so fond of a pompous troublemaker like Potter," Severus growled with indignation. Eliza sighed and wrapped her selected present of German chocolate, fresh bread with butter, and a fairy tale book portraying muggles and wizards. She chuckled at the thought of her distant cousin Lucius being outraged that such an abominable book was being distributed. It served him right.

"Severus, Dumbledore's right; you see only what you want to see. Harry really is a modest and kind boy. Dumbledore and Remus tell me he reminds them of Harry's mother." Eliza explained humorously.

Severus stopped walking and pivoted towards her, pursing his lips. When she turned to her head to face him, he returned his attention back to rummaging through her shelves. They were much nicer than the ones back at his pathetic excuse for a home. The shelves carried not a speck of dust; the books were hardcover and new, almost glistening; not to mention the shelves were mountainous. Only magic could acquire the top books.

"You never told me about the boy's father? Did you two attend Hogwarts the same year?" Eliza was seven years younger than Severus and had attended in her first year by the time he had graduated.

His face twitched as though he smelled a rat. "Yes, and he was the most arrogant, mischievous filth I ever had the misfortune of knowing." Severus said through his gritted, yellow teeth. She looked back at him in pity but all that was facing her was his dark cloak and head full of shoulder-length, curtain-like black hair. She doubted he would appreciate the pity but she'd give it to him anyways.

"From what I've seen all year, trouble always seems to find the boy instead." Eliza pointed out calmly. Severus didn't respond. For all she knew, he didn't care. His job was to protect the boy and his job wouldn't be getting any easier over the years.

It was out of his nature to let her have the last word but what could he do about it? She adored the boy and Severus loathed him with every inch of his fiber. Deep down, he couldn't deny it hurt him to see her so close to Potter and Potter enjoying her company back…

Suddenly, two hands cupped his shoulders from behind. He turned his head see Eliza rest her chin on his shoulder.

"I can see that you envy the boy, Severus." Eliza whispered in pity. Was she actually daring to pity _him_?

"I do not! That's rubbish, Eliza. You know I take it upon myself to put insufferable troublemakers like Potter in his place! Or is it that you desire the boy to be punished in a more unbearable manner?" He smirked with glory at that last sentence, much to Eliza's annoyance.

The disgruntled look on her face was amusing to him. He should do this more often.  
"I don't need Legilimancy to see right through that, dear. It's alright; your secrets are safe with me." Eliza winked with a smile and kissed his shoulder before looking up at him again. She was unbelievable, Severus thought. There's no use arguing with her about it.

"Just get on with Potter's present." Severus groaned and rolled his eyes, flipping through the pages of an old book he found hidden behind the front books. It was on an odd topic called "horcruxes". It looked intriguing… dark magic related perhaps?

"Not before I give you this…" Before he could respond, she pulled down his collar and began kissing at his neck, sucking lightly on his skin and brushing her nose along the length. He smirked and for a moment, she could have sworn she heard him purr. He closed his eyes in pleasure, trying to ignore the hardening in his pants. His fingers swooped around and entangled themselves in her hair. She ended the neck session with a bite before returning to wrapping up present and passing it to the red owl waiting impatiently at her window sill.

"To Privet Drive, Harry Potter's house." Eliza commanded, attaching a little card on the string of the present. The owl gave a hoot in obedience before flying off into the distance.

"Did you want to brew potions with me? We have all day before Dumbledore comes over sometime today… or tomorrow, I can't really remember…" Eliza walked over to her potions table centered purposefully in her library and looked back to him with a smile. His back was still facing her.

"What do you know of horcruxes?" Severus asked curiously as though he didn't hear her.

"Horcruxes?" Eliza replied in immense discomfort, clearly taken aback.

"This book must have been in your mansion for generations… it's aged… and it has a vague mention of Herpo the Foul—"

"Get rid of it." Eliza snapped with unusual anger.

"What?" Severus turned to her in shock, the book wide open in his hands.

"It looks like that's one Dark Arts related book I haven't burned." Eliza hissed and clenched her fists at her sides. Severus's eyes widened in disbelief as if Eliza slapped him.

"Why did you burn them? Do you have any idea of the immeasurable knowledge those Dark Arts books could have contained?" Severus's tone edged on anger as well and he approached her for an explanation.

"Dark knowledge," Eliza pointed out fearfully. "It's evil stuff! Evil magic! I don't ever want to have those horrible books in my possession. My family was fascinated with the Dark Arts and I can't bear to stand the sight of any Dark material they've collected!"

"You could have given them to me," Severus retorted, holding up the book on horcruxes. The color drained from Eliza's face of dread.

"How can you have such a morbid fascination for magic designed to torture and kill people?" She rasped in horror. What did she expect from a former Death Eater? Does the man she loves really have a nick for hurting innocent people? He didn't reply; she stared up at him as if he was a monster.

"Don't you realize there may be a good chance of uncovering any information of defeating the Dark Lord?" Severus argued with riveting assurance. For a moment, something flickered across Eliza's eyes but she blinked and inhaled sharply, for what she was about to say was a risky and uncertain gamble.

"I trust that Dumbledore and Harry will do that. He's the Chosen One and the prophecy said—"

"I know what it said!" Severus exclaimed with offense, undeniably insulted by her comment. He threw the book down at her feet and glared at her.

"How dare you!" she shrilled, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"Why should you feel offended? You want it destroyed, don't you? Well, there you are!" With a harsh pull of his cloak, Severus turned his back to her and stormed out of the library. Eliza watched him go in betrayal. How could he disrespect her like that? Who did he think he was dealing with?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

They avoided each other for the rest of the day. It was nearly time to cook dinner. This mansion was huge; he could be in any room, exploring the galleries of family paintings that went back generations or simply went home without her knowledge.

She entered her kitchen and with a wave of her twelve inch wand, the refrigerator burst open as strongly as the anger still surging through her. It took all of herself not to cry. Was she attracted to these kinds of people or were they attracted to her? Between the dark alliance her family made, her unwilling double agent role she failed to complete under Dumbledore, and now a relationship with a former Death Eater…

Steak and potatoes emerged from the shelves and onto the counter. Another flicker and the peeler from the drawer began shedding the skin of the potatoes while the pepper and seasoning spices shook onto the raw steak. All of this was taking place in midair.

Severus walked in upon hearing the noise but deliberately didn't say anything. She was doing the same. It was just like back in the beginning of Harry's fourth year when Eliza was brought to Hogwarts and Severus was forced to share a dormitory with her. He hated his privacy and solitude being invaded upon. For weeks, besides the harassment and threats to intimidate her, he went out of his way to avoid and ignore this intolerable half-veela.

Now it was low and cowardly of him to do that again. She was clearly still hurt. Why did he have to lose his temper like that in front of her? A saddened expression flickered across his face as he remembered the promise he had made to himself about never choosing the Dark Arts and Death Eaters over his new love… already weeks into their relationship was he tainting that promise. Severus pulled out his wand from under his sleeve and was about to point it at the stove to help her cook when they heard a crashing sound coming from the chimney in the next room…


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that?" Eliza pivoted in alert and hurried over to the room where the noise originated. Severus followed her, his wand at the ready for defense. Whoever was coming should not see them here together.

The fire erupting from the logs burned with shades of green and white, nearly engulfing the entire chimney. Someone was intruding. Eliza pointed her wand directly at the flames, prepared for whoever was about to appear. Severus darted his eyes in challenge and was about to cast a spell when the flames transformed into a nauseating smoke cloud.

All was silent, and as the smoke cleared up, Severus and Eliza saw an outline of a pointed hat and a long cloak. The smoke began to dissipate and reveal the long beard and brightly colored wizard clothes of Dumbledore. Eliza heaved a sigh of relief and lowered her wand. Severus did the same, but in a snarky manner.

"Dumbledore, sir! What are you doing here?" Eliza smiled brightly and walked over to hug him.

"I just thought I'd pay you a lovely visit," Dumbledore said delightedly, releasing her and cupping her shoulders. "There's much to discuss with you, but first let's have a delightful chat."

Severus stared blankly at Dumbledore, jealousy curling at his lips as he recalled what Eliza said about him and Potter being the only ones to obliterate the Dark Lord. All feelings of regret and reconciliation for Eliza dissipated into bitterness.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore looked over to him in utter astonishment. "This is the last place I'd expect you to be. I'm aware that you and Eliza have established a stable friendship now. Good, good. Shall we?" Dumbledore held out a hand towards the doorway in generosity.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course. You're just in time for supper. Let me fix you a glass of wine for both of you." Eliza offered politely and led the way to the kitchen. Severus and Dumbledore took a seat at the round table in the corner of the kitchen as Eliza poured both of them a glass of expensive and peach colored wine.

"Thank you, Eliza," Dumbledore took the glass and sipped it. Severus simply held his with his hands. Eliza grinned and returned to cooking the rest of the supper. "It's the boy's birthday today, you know. He'll be fifteen years of age. He's growing up quickly." Dumbledore started conversation. Severus stiffened at the mention of James Potter's filthy offspring and Eliza's insulting words again. He wanted to get in the Headmaster's face and demand that he stay quiet.

Thank Merlin her back was turned to the Hogwarts Headmaster, Eliza thought; a grim look crossed her face but she kept her voice light and friendly.

"Oh yes. I sent him a birthday gift just this morning. I doubt his aunt and uncle will treat him to anything as he's told me… I pity him." Eliza said solemnly.

"Yes, I pity him as well, Eliza. He's a good boy whom misfortune has sobered," Dumbledore closed his eyes and shook his head gravely. "But he's strong, and he's got the support of his friends in the magical world. You clearly adore him like your own son."

"Molly and I both," Eliza chuckled cutely. "He needs a mother figure, but enough on the matter; you said we have much to discuss? Does it involve both Severus and me?" Eliza changed the topic, setting the plates and silverware on the table before them with her wand.

"Well, seeing as how you two make a wonderful partnership, I believe it should." Dumbledore added mysteriously. Severus turned to the Headmaster in careful concern. The steaks, potatoes, and salads were set onto their plates. The three began digging into their food. Her cooking had never tasted better. The potatoes were tender, the salad fresh, and the steaks juicy.

"Your cooking is out of this world, Eliza," Dumbledore complimented.

"Thank you, Albus," she smiled at him.

"What's the topic matter, Albus?" Severus brought up abruptly. Eliza flashed a look of annoyance at his rudeness. Dumbledore merely looked to Eliza and then to Severus calmly. There was certainly something interesting between them…

"Well, I've caught wind that the Ministry will be exuding control over Hogwarts. Cornelius simply cannot bring himself to accept Voldemort's return." Dumbledore explained sternly. Severus and Eliza looked to him in alert. Dumbledore affirmed this with a grave nod.

"Oh yes, and that includes employing someone to fill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position," he continued.

"But I could do that, Albus. My magic has made tremendous healing progress all year. I could teach the students. If it's to keep the Ministry from employing anyone at Hogwarts, I'll do it." Eliza spoke up in earnest. Severus looked to her in dislike and Dumbledore caught a glimpse of it before Severus could return to eating.

"I appreciate your offer, Eliza, and while it is true that you were initially employed to take the teaching position before Remus Lupin did, the curse Voldemort placed on the position is proven real. Hence, I don't think it would be wise for you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'd rather the Ministry official leave as a result of the curse." Dumbledore refused kindly. Eliza nodded in understanding. Severus continued eating, his hand clutched tightly on the tablecloth.

"Is there anything we can do to defy them? Cornelius' blatant ignorance will only give You-Know-Who countless opportunities to reform the Death Eaters and increase his power while the children are left defenseless!" Eliza exclaimed in worry.

"I suspect the Order will be active this year?" Severus spoke up for the first time. Eliza looked to him and then to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Severus. And I wanted to inform both of you that Sirius Black has offered his home as headquarters for the Order," said Dumbledore. Severus gave a look as if something smelled foul nearby.

"Ah, Harry's godfather…" Eliza nodded with a not so content expression. She was well aware Sirius was Harry's father's best friend which meant more than likely he participated in the rivalry between her lover and James. Severus glanced over at her when he sensed disappointment in her voice. The smallest of smirks cracked at the end of his curved lips.

"The Order can operate here if they please as well, Albus. There are plenty of rooms. I'm in need of more company," Eliza offered, taking a sip of her wine.

"That's generous of you, Eliza, but Sirius is still a wanted fugitive and his home is his best hiding chance. He's been falsely accused and imprisoned for twelve years without his family." Dumbledore explained.

"Lucius had informed me that he recognized that black dog at the train station." Severus said indifferently. Eliza turned her head to him in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're still not in contact with that foul beast." Eliza retorted. He was, after all, one of the Death Eaters that had tortured her.

"Maintaining contact with him is essential to the Dark Lord trusting me." Severus replied bluntly, not even looking up at her from his food. Dumbledore looked to them both in curiosity, scratching his bearded chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is, Severus. And I suspect young Draco will play more of a role in that matter." Dumbledore commented calmly. Severus looked down unfavorably. They finished the rest of their dinner and Severus took it upon himself to wave the plates to the sink with his wand.

"I thank you for the dinner, Eliza. It was most wonderful. Enjoy the rest of your summer and don't forget that you two must visit the Black house near the beginning of the first of September." Dumbledore bid them farewell and stood in the fireplace. Eliza watched him go while Severus took care of the dishes for her.

"Good luck, sir," Eliza smiled at him.

"Eliza," Dumbledore gave a teasing grin while his blue eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. "I see you and Severus are _closer_ than I give you two credit for, yes?" The question came as an immense shock to her. The greatest wizard of all time could really see right through them both.

"Yes, sir… in fact we are together as a couple, not just friends anymore." Eliza blushed and attempted a weak grin.

"Are you not happy, though?" Dumbledore couldn't pass over the deliberately avoided eye contact, the saddened expressions on their faces, and the heated arguments. Eliza's solemn green eyes dropped to the ground.

"You've arrived just in time for our first argument… which reminds me…" Eliza pulled out her wand and pointed to the library across from the chimney.

"Accio," Eliza casted; the horcrux book Severus had been looking through earlier flew into her free hand. "Severus was looking at this book earlier and that's what we fought about… it's on horcruxes – the worst kind of dark magic imaginable. I've been making a strenuous effort to rid my mansion of any dark objects. And here he's fascinated by that dreadful stuff…"

Tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart gave a faint thump, as if it had been punched by Severus himself. "I insulted him earlier by saying whatever this book contains, I'd give it to you since you and the boy will help destroy You-Know-Who once and for all." It was regrettable, the way he looked to her in injury. How could she carry such little faith for him? She knew how much he prided himself in his abilities and he's worked tirelessly to get where he was, risking his life by playing the role of double agent.

"I think you have indeed hurt him that way, Eliza," Dumbledore explained gently. "Sometimes I find myself not expressing enough faith in his abilities as well because I believe it could awake his "old habits". Yes, Harry and I will take Voldemort down directly and together, but neither he nor I could accomplish it without the help of devoted Order members and friends alike. Severus has proven himself worthy of the cause completely. We can't change people, Eliza, and if Severus is drawn by the Dark Arts, we must bring ourselves to accept it. But by no means is he _evil_ , Eliza." Dumbledore finished philosophically.

"But the Dark Arts _hurts_ people." Eliza rasped, giving a shudder at the memory of her experiencing the ugly atrocities in captivity.

"It can also be used for defense, Eliza. Nevertheless, he loves you," Those warm words made her heart swell and flutter with love but also punched her harder than the previous one.

"Love me? We've only just begun our relationship," Eliza pointed out in shock.

"By Merlin, Eliza, you must surely know the signs of someone in love!" He joked. "The way he looks at you, cares for you, and don't tell me clearing the dishes for you isn't a sign in itself," he chuckled.

A smile curved at her lips; she knew it all too well. "I guess you're right," she sighed sweetly. An overwhelming urge to run over and apologized to him resurfaced.

"I recommend you two reconcile with each other and put aside your differences for the sake of love. You could make Severus truly happy; I can see it." With a last hopeful smile, Dumbledore dissipated on the spot without taking the book from her.

Feeling utterly reassured, Eliza happily returned to the kitchen. Severus had cleaned the dishes for her and put them away all at the assistance of his wand.

A sneaky smirk crossed her face as she embraced him from behind with her free hand. He pivoted to her in bewilderment, the mood of betrayal still weighing heavily on him.

Without warning, Eliza pressed her lips against his and locked them. He didn't feel like complying at the moment but she wouldn't let him go.

"I love you… I'm sorry…" she whispered between kisses. His expression softened at this and he finally gave in, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. His looks locked with hers the same way it did when they first kissed. She told him she loves him… that was reason enough to comply. He never thought he'd ever be capable of being loved. When they released, it was slow and reluctant. Whether she was using her entrancing veela powers on him or not, he couldn't resist her.

"Here," she held out the horcrux book between them. He looked down in disclosure and took it from her hands, scanning over the cover as she spoke. "It was wrong of me to say what I did earlier, darling… I trust your abilities and you're right; this could help us search for more ways to take down You-Know-Who. I have nothing but complete faith in you, Severus." She eyed him kindly and placed a hand gently on his arm. Severus looked up to her softly, leaning in for another kiss.

"I apologize for my words earlier, Eliza…" he said stiffly; apologizing was never his specialty, but he meant it. He had hurt her as well.

"It's forgotten." Eliza shook her head dismissively, pressing her nose playfully against his. But of course she'd forgive him!

"However…" a smirk formed at the end of his lips. "I think we have time to recompense our mistakes earlier with a little activity before I investigate this book further." He placed the book carelessly behind him and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled all the way to her favorite reading seat.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Eliza and Severus,_

 _I am writing to inform all Order members that headquarters will be stationed at Twelve Grimmauld Place where Sirius Black is currently living for his safety. On August 15th, I request that both of you come to this address. Eliza, if you would be so kind as to help Molly Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks with clearing the Black House of boggarts and pixies. Severus, please continue relaying information to me as a double spy. I will have to give both of you more difficult and dangerous missions, as I fear that Lord Voldemort is reassembling his army. The Ministry must not be involved whatever the costs. Be sure to keep your new relationship secret. Both of you make a darling couple! Thank you and enjoy the rest of the summer together."_

 _Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Eliza and Severus read the letter her owl delivered, with Severus's head over her shoulder as they read it together. Once finished, she closed the letter and handed it to Severus who set it in ashes with his wand immediately; any evidence depicting Severus's true loyalties and his relationship with Eliza would get them both killed.

"Sounds like everyone will be there: Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Harry and his friends, and – oh – Remus!" She called out excitedly, clasping her hands together and holding them up to her chin in hope.

Severus face dropped unfavorably at this. Perhaps his animosity towards Remus wasn't as strong as that towards Black or Potter but he still had no excuse not to step in and stop the bullying as a prefect.

"What's so special about Lupin besides nice walks in the moonlight?" Severus pointed out in a sarcastic tone. Eliza pivoted to him and gave him a face.

"Remus is a good friend of mine. I helped him and he helped me when we were both struggling with the monsters inside of us before I was kidnapped. I haven't seen him in so long. I wonder how he's faring…" she explained in seriousness.

Severus simply rolled his eyes and turned to sit back down in her library seat and continue reading a rare copy of brewing potions.

"I wasn't aware that you knew him personally." Severus added in question.

"… I wonder how you and Lucius know each other personally…" Eliza murmured.

"We ran in the same circles as Slytherins back at Hogwarts. We became Death Eaters together after Hogwarts. The question is how do _you_ and him know each other?" Severus replied, stopping what he was doing.

Eliza walked over to the library window in front of her, gazing at the soft colors the sun had laid out for such a mild summer day. The rain-scented breeze lifted the red curls from her neck and flopped gently on her upper back. Severus softened his eyes and couldn't help but manage a small smile at the sight of her beauty.

"Lucius is my second cousin through my father. He's no cousin of mine, however; he was one of the Death Eaters that tortured me and he made sure to do it severely if he wished to remain in your filthy master's favor," she explained. Severus's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink from his chest. A throbbing feeling he's experienced since his defection from the Death Eater ranks erupted within him – Guilt.

He watched her stand at the window with her arms crossed for a moment before he stood from his seat and walked over to gently massage her arms from behind.  
Eliza grinned at his touch and felt along his fingers.

"You're safe now, Eliza. You'll always be safe with me, especially." He proclaimed gently.

"Always?" she chuckled and looked up at him with kind eyes.

"Always, love." He confirmed and leaned down for a small kiss.

The fifteenth of August arrived like an unwelcomed guest to Severus. To Eliza, though, her reaction was similar to a child going to Candyland. Severus had suggested for Eliza to leave first to avoid any suspicion regarding their closeness. She was more expected and welcomed than him anyway.

Eliza disapparated to the address Dumbledore had given them and was in awe at the Black mansion before her. It was old and dull-colored with a few wide and disabled cracks etched into the stone, signifying the generations of occupation the Blacks had on the mansion. The size, however, was grand and there had to be dozens of rooms in such a building.

Eliza casually walked up the steps and knocked politely on the door. A few rustling voices could be heard from inside until the door opened to reveal Sirius Black. Eliza felt her noise wrinkle distastefully as if she spelled something foul – the alcohol in his breath.

"Miss Ebony," he greeted in a slurred voice and stepped aside to let her through.

"Thank you, Sirius," she replied stiffly and hurried to get past him. The inside was dull and in desperate need of a cleanup. Just then, Molly emerged into the room and brightened.

"Eliza! Good to see you, dear." The Weasley matriarch walked over and embraced her like a sister.

"Oh Molly, you look as lovely as ever!" Eliza beamed. Molly blushed and waved dismissively at the notion.

"Oh, I've only put on a little bit of weight at the moment. You, on the other hand, are utterly beautiful. The gossip, for once, is true." Molly complimented sweetly.

"Arthur, am I right that Molly here is a gorgeous woman. I can't seem to convince her." Eliza joked and looked over to the Weasley patriarch. He looked about as fatherly as she could remember.

"I remind her of that every day, don't I, Molly-wobbles?" Arthur stepped over and placed an arm around his wife. Eliza looked delighted at such a loving relationship.

"Oh, shucks, if you two really say so, then I suppose I am." Molly finally gave in with a hearty chuckle.

"See, Eliza? All it takes is a little convincing to our motherly role model." Arthur winked at Eliza and led her to the kitchen where the rest of the guests were. Tonks greeted Eliza warmly as she did with everyone. Her hair was bubblegum pink and her face exuberated the kindness and loyalty of a Hufflepuff.

The adults chatted in the kitchen for a while until the Trio came down to see what all the sudden noise as about. Eliza was laughing at Tonks' joke and sipping a glass of elf-made wine when she noticed the familiar boy with untidy dark hair and glasses standing at the doorway.

"Harry!" She said in surprise and hurried over to hug him like a mother. Harry rested his head on her bosom and smiled at the sweet scent of magical perfume.

"Er, hi, Professor Ebony. What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise once they released each other.

"I'm in the Order as well. Did no one tell you? Oh! Did you receive my birthday present?" Eliza asked with a sweet smile. Her face looked so lovely brightened in joy like that.

"I did. Thank you, Professor. The food was amazing. Sorry I didn't write to you sooner to thank you for them…" Harry said in awkward shame.

"Oh, it's not a problem, dear boy. I'm just happy you enjoyed it," Eliza cupped Harry's shoulders and gave his body a quick glance. The smile disappeared from her face. "Darling, you look half-starved. Have you been dieting?"

"His uncle and aunt treat him like bat droppings, Professor Ebony. They starve him." Ron replied for Harry. Molly shot her youngest son a disapproving look.

"Oh… that's just awful, Harry." Eliza replied in realization. It had reminded her of some of the muggle families she stayed with.

"Yes, it's very grave indeed, Eliza," Molly joined in and shook her head. "Which reminds me; I should start on dinner. Care to help, Eliza?"

"Absolutely, Molly. In the meantime, have this," Eliza pulled out a small box of chocolates and handed them to Harry. "Don't eat too much; it might ruin your dinner appetite." She winked at him before embracing him again and giving the top of his head a small kiss.

It probably would have enraged Severus to see her so close to the son of his sworn enemy. Her visit here certainly promised conflicts between her love for Severus and her friendship with the people who disliked him here.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza sat between Molly and Tonks at the supper table, digging into her plate of tender steak, steamed vegetables, and sticky white rice. The food practically melted in her mouth with each chew.

She had never appreciated her own cooking, seeing it only as a necessity to life. Now that she had a lover to tell her how scrumptious her cooking was and a couple of ladies to assist while they chatted, she had begun to enjoy the pleasures of life's little necessities, especially in deadly times when the Dark Lord has arisen again.

Next to her, Tonks busied herself by turning her nose into a silly duck beak for Ginny's and Hermione's amusements. The girls laughed merrily, lightening the atmosphere in an otherwise tense room; Harry was frustrated and utterly annoyed at Mrs. Weasley's repeated attempts to prevent Sirius from giving Harry the latest updates on Voldemort's activities.

He was indeed just a boy but no fifteen-year old had ever endured as much as he did and never faced death on countless occasions. When the world was practically out to get you, that person had every right to know of his enemies' plans. No boy should ever have to be forced to grow up that way.

"So what have you been up to this summer, Eliza?" Molly sparked light and friendly conversation.

"Oh, enjoying every moment I can. It's beyond a relief to be free again, out of those horrible chains. It still dreadful has to go back to my mother's mansion but I've been busying myself by getting rid of all the Dark objects she collected. That's a step towards peace, I suppose," Eliza replied, leaving out any mention of Severus.

"Sirius can relate to you, dear," Molly sipped her wine and looked over to Sirius at the end of the table, chatting happily with his godson.

Eliza ignored that last comment and glanced to the last Black descendent. She grudgingly had to admit he was a handsome fellow with dark curly hair that lapped onto his shoulders, a face full of laughter, and soft, energetic grey eyes passed down from the Black family going generations back. It angered Eliza to know of the countless times Sirius and James had mocked Severus for being an "ugly, greasy git" and how he could never get a woman.

Eliza smirked at the thought of Sirius looking horrified at discover that Eliza and Severus were together, committed and in love.  
"What's the matter with Harry-dear?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Well," Molly sighed gravely and pursed her lips. "Dementors had attacked Harry at his home while he and his cousin were having a row. The Ministry threatened to expel him for warding off the Dementors using magic. In three days' time, he's going to be taken to his trial to face judgment from the Ministry."

"Where's Dumbledore in all this? He only visited by my place once this summer." Eliza asked.

"I'm afraid we haven't seen much of him either. He hasn't been talking to Harry as much. I don't understand…" Molly replied uncertainly.

The casual chatter of the dinner table was interrupted by a knock at the door. The table quieted as Sirius stood up, almost staggering.

"I'll get it, of course. Must be Remus." Sirius added excitedly. When he entered the entrance hall of his dreadful house and opened the door, the smiling expression plummeted to be replaced with a look of pure loathing.

"Snivellus, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" he demanded angrily. The tall, dark figure looked to Sirius coldly.

"I thought this house was being used as headquarters for the Order. You were the one who offered to Dumbledore, are you not? But then again I suppose living in your mother's house for so long can delude your brainless mind." Severus sneered.

Sirius opened his mouth in a snarl before a redheaded figure went between both of them.

"Please, Sirius. I've been expecting Severus." Eliza quickly intercepted. Sirius looked startled.

"Well I bloody hell haven't!" Sirius retorted, more directed at his sworn enemy before him. Severus would have shrieked at Sirius for talking to her that way. It took a lot of his will to not draw his wand and curse Sirius at his own doorstep.

"Dumbledore's orders. It's urgent," Eliza finalized to Sirius's face before walking past him with Severus trailing behind her, a devious smirk on his face. Whether it was for his victory over Sirius or that he'll reward her for her quick thinking tonight, Eliza wasn't sure.

Eliza found a deserted, dim room besides her and beckoned Severus to talk to her here. With a flick of his wand, Severus closed the door behind them, leaving them alone.

Eliza watched as Severus used his Legilimency skills to check if Black or anyone else was eavesdropping on them. Sure enough, he read an open mind right outside the door hoping to catch a word of Dumbledore's "urgent message".

"Be gone, Black. Only those worthy of the Dumbledore's message are allowed to hear it. Not some filth rotting in his own mother's house." Severus called out sarcastically. Eliza rolled her eyes and held back a chuckle as she heard Sirius scoff outside the door before strutting off in the direction of the dinner table. At least he didn't have to deal with Snivellus sitting at _his_ table. Severus and Eliza turned their attention back to each other.

"You are correct about Dumbledore having a message for us." Severus started off.

"Really? Well, what is it?" Eliza prompted kindly.

"As I have yet again been denied the teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts… there's a rumor Dumbledore caught wind of through Kingsley Shacklebolt that a Ministry official could be appointed the position at Hogwarts." Severus relayed to her, a look of distaste crossing his face.

"Sounds troubling… but he already told us that, didn't he?" Eliza gazed down and brought her fingers up to her lips in thought.

"What he didn't tell us was that a Ministry official such as _Fudge's closest advisor_ is going to take the position." Severus continued gravely.

Eliza looked up to Severus in shock for a few moments before sighing. "I'll take his word for it. When is the man ever wrong? Well," Eliza stepped closer to Severus so that their faces were only inches from each other. She lowered her eyes into a softer gaze and brought her voice to a mere whisper. "I suppose we'll just lay low this year and continue our teaching positions harmlessly. And besides,"

She looked down at his curved lips before planting them with a kiss. "We still have our dormitory. Looks like I won't be needing _my_ bed this year."

Severus smirked again and placed both hands on her hips. "I think I'd prefer yours; it's larger, more comfortable if you will."

"Your wish is my command." She giggled before leaning in for another kiss. He pulled her closer into the kiss while her hands entangled in his black, shoulder-length hair. Her lips tasted so sweet and delicate he wasted no time in letting his tongue explore them. Eliza smiled for a brief moment and grabbed his hand before slowly guiding it up her hip and to her breast. Doubt seeped into Severus's head; this was the wrong place and the wrong time to be doing this. At least there were no portraits to -

"AH!" A horrible shriek forced the kiss to break up and Severus to hold Eliza close while he drew his wand for any incoming enemies or to otherwise erase their memory of the scandalous scene. But it was only Walburga Black's second portrait.

"FILTH! HALF-BLOODS AND HALF-BREDS! FREAKS! ABOMBINATIONS! HALF-VEELAS BEING WHORES AS USUAL! HOW DARE YOU – IN MY HOUSE TOO! GET OUT! CHILDREN OF FILTH! SCUM! TAINTING THE RESPECTABLE BLACK HOUSE MEANT ONLY FOR PURE-BLOODS!" Walburga's portrait screamed with shaking rage at them from across the room, above the fireplace.

With a disturbed snarl, Severus swiped the wand from his coat pocket and pointed it at the Black matriarch in a desperate attempt to shut her up. The dark curtains were drawn, quickly blocking Walburga from sight and reestablishing the silence of the room. Eliza's face flushed in embarrassment and Severus pursed his lips gravely.

"I was certain something like that would happen on a more… undesirable scale…" Severus murmured.

"I'm sorry…" Eliza nodded her head in shame. "There's always later anyways."

As expected, the door burst open to reveal Sirius and Harry who searched around the room for the shrieking voice. Harry stared at Severus and Eliza suspiciously but was immediately shot down by Severus's evil glare.

"I apologize if you had to deal with my heartless mother's complaints, Eliza. The foul woman basically resents anything that walks." Sirius groaned and scratched his head awkwardly.

"It's fine, Sirius," Eliza replied plainly, smiling at Harry, who smiled back. "Any mention of Dumbledore seems to send her into a rage."

"Any pro-muggle witch or wizard would," Sirius shook his head and glared at Severus. "Molly is making dessert if you care for any." He only offered to Eliza, disregarding Severus completely.

"Actually Severus told me Dumbledore wishes to see me at his home momentarily." Eliza explained while frowning.

"But why doesn't he come here?" Harry blurted, earning another death glare from Severus. The room was silent for a moment.

"That's really none of your concern, is it, Potter?" Severus sneered sarcastically.

"Don't you dare talk to my godson that way!" Sirius retorted.

"How touching; teaching his godson to rudely bud into other people's business. So like his father, Potter is."Severus mocked coolly.

"And don't you dare mock James!" Sirius added fiercely, stepping forward as if to choke Severus. It was difficult to see which face contained the most loathing. Harry grabbed his godfather by the shoulder in an attempt to calm him while Eliza looked warily to Severus, who looked as if he'd happily curse Sirius in front of her.

"Severus, please," Eliza begged. Sirius and Severus both stopped but sneered at one another with the upmost contempt. "Dumbledore's probably waiting on me. Let's go."

Harry glanced from Eliza to his godfather and over to Severus. He watched as Professor Snape softened his expression and stand with correct posture.

"Enjoy staying captive in your own house, Black." Severus mocked before strutting past them with Eliza following him. Harry glared at Professor Snape behind his back but quickly replaced it with a kind smile when Eliza passed him.

"I'll see you real soon, Harry-dear. Good luck." She wished him, ignoring Sirius standing closely beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're really going to have to learn to get along with Sirius sooner or later, Severus." Eliza complained, sitting between Severus's legs and gazing into the crackling flames in front of them.

She was dressed in a loose-fitting nightgown, one that Severus enjoyed on her frequently; it outlined the curves of her body and would be easy to remove slowly when their time for such commitments came.

But being her, Eliza had already forewarned of her commitment to marriage. He never understood the sanctity of a marriage. Why were such vows necessary? She should already know by now that Severus would always love and protect his little lady. But the question never escaped his brilliant mind.

"Though I respect your views on waiting until marriage, you should know you're nothing like your mother. I'm as poor as poor will have it." Severus suddenly spoke. Eliza frowned at the sound of his tone.

"Well… every veela's personality can be different but her magical abilities, especially around certain times of the year, can be… well… heartbreaking for someone looking for love, not lust or luxuries." Eliza replied in a soft voice.

"Try me," Severus scoffed. He had read all there was on veelas and none of them pertained to what she said. It was simply illogical, mere myth.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she smirked sneakily. Without warning, Eliza pivoted in her lover's lap before pushing him down so his back made contact with the carpet. He looked up at her in disbelief but before he could react, she fluttered her eyes, moved her curly hair to one side, and tilted her head forward so that she looked to him seductively. Her legs felt along his.

Severus suddenly felt himself become drawn to her. Everything slipped his mind. He had forgotten where he was and what he was saying, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that he needed to be closer to her. Severus grasped the back of her neck and her lower back before pulling her down so that her soft lips could meet with his. The kiss was far from soft. It was hungry and desperate with Severus's tongue begging to explore her mouth. Her skin felt so warm and soft against his pale body.

Needing more, Severus flipped her over so he could be in top position. There was no compassion, no desire to please the other, only lust. The enchantment had ended as quickly as it had begun. Eliza returned to her typical self. No sparkles. No gleaming eyes. No extremely smooth skin. Just a young, beautiful witch.

Severus felt disappointment surge through his excited body, almost diffusing into anger. "What was that?" he demanded in surprise.

"The veela powers I inherited from my mother," Eliza replied indifferently, searching his dark tunnel of eyes for an answer. "I did that on command. It isn't always that way, and look how far you wanted to go. You felt it too, didn't you?" Eliza asked as if she already knew the answer to that.

"Felt… what?" he said slowly, still in top position with his legs in between hers. Eliza's were bent and curvy, everything he wanted but giving.

"There was no hint of love in what we did. Only lust. Only selfishness and self-indulgence. _That's_ how my mother prompted her victims. Marriage was merely a cover to her when it came to pleasing his family," Eliza sat up, silently encouraging Severus to do the same.

Their faces were inches from each other. The fireplace illuminated her face with such beauty. There were still no gleams or sparkles and she wasn't as irresistible; nothing close to power of the veela. But she was everything he needed.

Grinning, he cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and short this time.

"So what was it you saying about Black?" Severus brought up grudgingly. Eliza let out a laugh before laying back against the carpet again.

"I know you aren't welcomed at the Black mansion but try and hold back the excessive arguments, will you?" she begged half-humorously.

"Tell that to Black yourself and see how his arrogance recaps that." Severus scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Eliza smiled piteously and cupped his cheek. "I know you and Black have had terrible history together, especially at Hogwarts." She commented.

Severus looked down at her in suspicion. "How did you know that?"

Eliza would not let her Occlumency shield fall. "It's obviously the way you two fight, isn't it?" She quickly thought of an excuse.

His expression softened and he finally laid beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. "You have no idea…" Severus said slowly.

"Well, tell me all about it." She pressed, running her long fingers through his hair.

"I don't wish to, Eliza." He stated uncomfortably. Eliza frowned at this and rolled on her side to support herself with one elbow.

"You can always tell me, Severus. There's no harm in it." She replied softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"No, Eliza. Go to sleep now. It's late." He told her more sternly. Eliza heaved a sigh. She had no choice but to oblige.

It's been weeks into their relationship and he still wouldn't open up about his past. He hardly revealed anything from his Hogwarts days besides how he was one of the best in potions whenever they brewed together. What was she doing wrong? Was she hurrying into their relationship too quickly?  
Perhaps so, but the worst she could ever anticipate was Severus not trusting her.

"They'll never appreciate you the way I do…" she kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his greasy, black hair.

"Don't pity me…" he grumbled under his breath against her shoulder. Eliza sighed and clung onto the thought that she had one source of information on her lover's past.

"What do you think of children?" Eliza perked.

"Children?" His eyes shot open unfavorably, for he knew exactly how she implied it. "Where did that come from?"

"I've always loved children and by that I mean always wanted children of my own. Can you just picture me being a mother? Being pregnant… holding them… playing with them… teaching them… watching them grow…" While she babbled on, Severus merely stared at her in disbelief.

"You being a mother, sure. But I would rather drink the foulest potion possibly brewed than having my own children. It would never happen with me." Severus replied. Eliza frowned.

"You'd be a wonderful father, Severus. You've already proven yourself worthy; you've protected me, been polite to me. I know this is only beginning but I wouldn't have begun a relationship with you if I hadn't seen those qualities already," she explained to him.

By now he was asleep and breathing rhythmically against her shoulder. Eliza simply chuckled; she was becoming exhausted as well. It amazed her that Severus could fall asleep on the fall with ease. She pulled out her wand and commanded for the pillows and blankets to comfort her lover. Severus looked immediately at ease. Eliza wondered whether he was ever this comfortable sleeping in his abusive household, Hogwarts where he was relentlessly teased, and during his Death Eater days when he suddenly switched sides over some devastating reason Eliza hadn't deciphered yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The Black mansion had managed to be cleaned and repaired thanks to the Weasley family along with Tonks' and Eliza's assistance. The boggarts and pixies were beyond a burden to get rid of. One such incident prompted Eliza to suddenly halt her assistance without an explanation. Eliza was in a spare bedroom, using her wand to force out anything from underneath the bed when her boggart appeared. It wasn't surprising in these dangerous times but it horrified her beyond her wits when she saw the dead body of Severus Snape, staring blankly up at the ceiling, murdered much to the relief of students when his true loyalties were never revealed. He had died unappreciated, forgotten, and unloved.

With a trembling arm, Eliza quickly made work of her boggart and turned it into a giant bat that fluttered around her head before it glided out of the window. The horrible sight left her crying and feeling guilty about her only source of getting to know her lover. Should she really be doing this to him? Why couldn't she just gather the patience to let him open up to her when the time was right?

Her pitiful sobs caught the attention of Harry, Ron, and his twin brothers. They hurried into the room to see what the commotion was about and looked startled at the sight of Professor Ebony burying her face in her hands and letting her red curls cover her face like dangly curtains.

"Professor Ebony?"Harry asked sympathetically, his voice gentle. Eliza hustled to wipe the tears from her cheeks and threw the hair back past her shoulders again.

"Oh, Harry dear. I'm sorry. Was I loud? I-I…" Eliza replied kindly, hiding her embarrassment.

"You could have woken the dead, Professor Ebony!" Ron spoke up. Eliza offered a humorous smile. Harry didn't intercept for his friend's bluntness. Her cries were heart retching, almost like a howl of mourning wind on a solemn raining day.

"I only saw my boggart. I'm alright now. There's nothing to fret about. It's gone. It wasn't real." Eliza reassured them.

"Your boggart?! Blimey, not you too! George and I just had to calm mom down after she saw her own boggart. I mean, we're flattered of course but for Merlin's sake I think my boggart would be being seen in my underwear!" Fred cackled to purposely lighten the depressing scene.

"No, Fred. Your boggart would be you being seen in your underwear by Angelina!" George burst into laughter. Blushing red, Fred grabbed his twin by the collar and began smacking him. Within seconds, the twins were smacking each other's hands away in a brotherly fight.

"Boys! Would you please?!" Eliza separated them, chuckling in amusement. Ron shook his head in annoyance at his brothers' behavior. He took his collar and pulled it up to hide his face. Harry simply watched with a smile until one question expectedly popped into his mind.

"Professor Ebony, what was your boggart exactly, that's if you don't mind me asking." Harry prompted, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, um, just… You-Know-Who…" Eliza quickly thought up a lie. She would not let any of the boys see the reason behind her tears. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Molly poking her head through the door.

"Are my boys causing you trouble, Eliza?" Molly asked with a sigh.

"Not at all, dear. They're just being boys. Did you need me?" Eliza responded, hugging the twins close to her. Fred and George looked never happier than to be in this delightful woman's arms. She was certainly attractive! Now it was Fred who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at George for his lovey-dovey face.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you all that Dumbledore's here. Come out here and greet him," Molly informed them. Out of the corner of her eye, Eliza saw as Harry perked like a dog receiving a treat bone. Before Eliza could respond, all four boys hurried downstairs with Harry as the head. Eliza and Molly looked to each other before giggling and following the boys.

"If you're ever going to have children some day, do not have seven of them." Molly joked to Eliza. Both let out a laugh.

"Six boys, absolutely not but a daughter sounds like a somewhat eased atmosphere on Ginny's part," Eliza chuckled.

"You'd only end up with a tomboy daughter after six boys if you ask me," Molly refuted.

Downstairs in the entrance hall, Dumbledore greeted the members of the Order. His blue eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles at the sight of the members gathered together. Eliza walked over and shook her idol's aged hand with warmth.

"It's so good to see you, sir. How has your summer been? Are there any updates on the Ministry's activities?" Eliza asked with an edge of concern in her face. Dumbledore simply smiled and gave a light chuckle. Remus and Severus appeared behind the Headmaster. Eliza's eyes lit up in ecstasy and she hurried over to her old friend, hugging him.

"Remus, old friend! It's been too long! I was wondering why you weren't here yesterday." She said enthusiastically, her arms wrapping around his weak shoulders. Remus smiled widely and hugged her back.

"I'm so happy to see you, Elle. I'm sorry for not being here yesterday. Dangerous missions. You're as beautiful as ever too. How are things with you?" he asked her, releasing Eliza and holding her by the shoulders. In Harry's eyes, it was impossible to see who was happier to see the other. Severus eyes blazed with malevolence; nobody nicknamed his lady that way.

"Oh, Remus," She chuckled with flattery. "I'm actually professor of muggle studies at Hogwarts now. All is well. I heard you took the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position last year."

"Indeed I did. But I resigned due to…" Remus glanced to Severus who was eyeing Eliza uncomfortably. "Well, why don't we sit down first? There's much to catch up on." Remus stood beside her and the two friends began walking together towards the dining room table. Severus glared at Remus the entire time they were walking. A seething loath gripped his chest. He felt like separating Remus from Eliza and taking her by the hand. He knew this feeling and knew he'd be experiencing this more often with the men in Eliza's company – jealousy.

"So what have you been up to?" Eliza asked as she pulled out a seat. Remus took the seat across from her, holding his glass of Murray. The transformations at the full moon truly took a toll on his appearance since the last time Eliza saw him. His facial scars were more visible. Wrinkles were beginning to appear around his tired eyes and mouth. His light brown hair and faint mustache seemed groomed enough but was freckled with grey. Such a haggard appearance didn't fit with his kind and humble persona.

"Nothing much, Elle. This year, though, has made it impossible for me to get a job, especially with a Ministry official's recent legislation that forbade lycanthropic people like me to find work." Remus sighed sadly. Eliza's smile dropped from her face.

"Oh Remus, how terrible! Surely, though, you have a place to stay." Eliza presumed, sipping her glass of murray.

"No, not for long. At least until what little money I have that Harry's father gave to me all those years ago has run out. But thankfully, Sirius has plenty of rooms here and he offered for me to stay since these are Order headquarters." Remus responded with a grin. Eliza didn't like the mention of his name.

"Oh, I was going to say you are always welcomed at my place. There are too many spare rooms to count. It's truly dreadful… I can only look at that mansion and be reminded of how many innocent people my mother exploited for such a house." Eliza held her glass close to her and began tapping it with her fingernails.

"Looks like my two friends have something in common," Remus added lightly. Eliza faked a smile at this. "Of course, you're always welcomed here as a member of the Order as well."

"I'm afraid some of the missions Dumbledore assigns require me to be home some of the time. Missions I can't even discuss." Eliza hinted mysteriously, her mind drifting to Severus.

"That's a bit odd; this is Dumbledore we're talking about." Remus intercepted with a raised brow.

"Well… I want to drain every chance of having the Death Eaters detect me again…" Eliza said stiffly. Remus watched as her hand trembled against the wine glass. He immediately regretted bringing such a traumatizing topic up.

"I'm sorry, Eliza, I—" he stopped when he caught a glimpse of deep, red marks circulating her wrists. Eliza saw this and reluctantly pulled her sleeve back for her old friend to have a look. Remus carefully grabbed her left wrist and turned it to examine the dreadful markings.

"What are these from?" he questioned in a grave tone. His solemn expression made him seem ten years older.

"I was chained by my wrists and ankles in a muggle shed so they had an easy access to torture me. A year, Remus, a year it was while you were the D.A.D.A. professor. I can never, ever go through that again." She recalled with a whimpering tone. Remus ran his thumb across the rugged scars so imbedded into her soft skin.

"I understand, Elle. If you ever need me for consoling or even company, I'm always here." Remus stood from his seat and walked around the table to hug her. Talk about two friends that had greeted each other like long-lost siblings! Both had experienced prejudice from the Wizarding world, from both good and evil. How they responded to such hatred defined their characters for good. Remus was humble and forgiving, the chivalry of what makes a Gryffindor. Eliza was defensive and dogged to prove them wrong, the determination of a Gryffindor.

They released just in time when Sirius walked into the room. He gave his old friend a suggestive look by lifting a busy brow and winking at him. "I knew you'd get the ladies one day, Moony."

Remus blushed and gave Sirius a dismissive wave. Eliza chuckled at her old friend's reaction. "Just a good, good friend of mine, Padfoot. I took the D.A.D.A. teaching position when she couldn't last year." He gave her wrist a swift swipe with his thumb while explaining to Sirius.

Unexpectedly, Sirius rolled his eyes and gave a nasty sneer. "Yes, you sure did, old friend, and I was so proud that you did… until Snivellus had to come along and ruin it as he always does. The greasy git… what does Dumbledore see in him anyways?" he scoffed and shook his head, his curly hair tickling his cheeks as he did. Eliza felt her chest heave with fury. Her fists trembled as she resisted the urge to run over and punch him.

Remus opened his mouth to speak disapprovingly of Sirius while Eliza glared icily at him, a deep, contained voice spoke for Eliza. "Perhaps because he values someone who isn't cooped up in his mother's house and intoxicated half the time, dog." Severus said coldly from behind Sirius.

Sirius whipped around in shock and sneered at his enemy. "Talk about a man who can't get a woman…"  
Eliza saw as a devious and victorious grin cross her lover's curled lips.

"You are one to talk, Black." He commented softly before his dark eyes drifted to the sight of Remus and Eliza so close. It irritated him to no end. The throbbing urge to separate them resurfaced. "In fact, Dumbledore has requested a mission for me this instant. Enjoy your sad excuse for a home." He finalized with a smirk, revealing his partially yellow teeth.

Severus turned and walked away. Eliza knew the meaning of that last sentence – a code to signal that he was going home. She couldn't leave now with him. It'd look too suspicious and both knew it.

"I'll have to go see if Molly and Tonks are making dinner. It's beyond good to see you again, Remus." She gave him one last swift hug and walked out of the room, avoiding Sirius's kind gaze.

Sirius noticed this and watched her leave, leaving the two men alone. "What is it with her? Does she not like me?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.

"I doubt a woman would find a man tipsy half the time attractive, Sirius." Remus grimaced.

"Slap me if I'm wrong, Moony, but Eliza seems to prefer old Snivellus's… company." Sirius suggested suspiciously and in disgust.

"What precisely do you mean by "company", Sirius?" Remus questioned sternly without a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I don't know. I just can't put my finger on it. It's almost like she..." Sirius's voice trailed as an unwanted realization weighed heavily on his mind. Remus leaned in with suspense.  
"Like she _trusts_ him too much." He finished unfavorably.

Remus rolled his eyes; they've been through this several times. "Sirius, if Dumbledore trusts him, then we should too. He's a member of the Order for Merlin's sake. Dumbledore incorporates only the most trustworthy and secretive people into the Order."

Sirius didn't seem so convinced but he had no choice but to comply. After all, how could a beautiful, kind, and good-hearted creature like her possibly be smitten with a greasy, undesirable git like him?


	10. Chapter 10

"Mmm, you know how to provoke a Black. Hee hee…" Eliza moaned and kissed along his hooked nose, down to his curved lips. Severus's hands moved up and down her waist sensually.

"It doesn't take much to provoke a _dog_ , Eliza." Severus replied sarcastically, kissing her back. Eliza let out a giggle.

They were back at Severus's home in Spinner's End after Eliza finally convinced the insecure Potions professor to let her visit his home again. It there was one thing he wouldn't understand of her, if ever, is why she would ever want to stay in a shabby, old excuse for a home in a muggle neighborhood. But she didn't complain. Being out of that greedy mansion gave her a sense of relief Severus would probably never understand.

With a wave of his wand, Severus casted a bundle of comfortable blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace for Eliza's comfort.

She laid across the soft cotton sheets and stretched on the fluffy pillows, yawning. The flames had never felt so warm and comforting. She closed her eyes within seconds, lying on her stomach without changing clothes. A full day of catching up with an old friend, helping around the Black mansion, and evade the heated arguments between Severus and Sirius drained her. On top of that, she would have missions arranged by Dumbledore.

Severus crawled next to her and pulled her close. He buried his hooked nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled of fresh roses and honey, something out of the few pleasant potions he's brewed.

"You and Remus seemed to be on civil terms." Eliza said tiredly, her eyes still closed. Severus rolled his eyes and moved a hand down her back.

"I don't have a choice, do I? Being a member of the Order, the wolf is." Severus groaned. Typically, Eliza would have turned to him and given him the mother of all resigned looks, but not tonight. She understood and with the help of his Pensieve, she was thankfully able to get both perspectives.

She turned her head to him and scooted closer to him so that their chests were touching.

"Poor Remus, being a half-bred is not fair in the Wizarding World. He hasn't been able to find a job all year since some wicked witch in the Ministry passed legislation to ban werewolves from obtaining jobs. Remus told me there's a rumor she may take the D.A.D.A. position when school begins." Eliza explained. That earned another bitter groan from Severus.

"Sounds like the Headmaster still doesn't have faith in my abilities." He replied bitterly.

"I don't think it's a matter of abilities, darling. He knows what an exceptional wizard you are. It's just…" Eliza couldn't find the words for it. She couldn't possibly believe Dumbledore's words on the D.A.D.A. situation over the past years.

"Just what?" Severus questioned suspiciously.

"Dumbledore believes it could bring out the worst in you." Eliza quickly replied, avoiding Severus's eye timidly. Severus looked to her with a shocked expression but softened his eyes.

"Exactly what I said." Severus said coldly and turned on his side, away from her. Eliza narrowed her brows in hurt but wouldn't let their conversation end that way.

"I don't believe it will. You're better than that, I know it." She wrapped an arm around him and rested her head against his shoulder. His body seemed to ease a bit at her kind reassurance. At least his beloved had faith in him. He smirked until he could have sworn he heard her giggle behind him.

"That wasn't a joke, was it?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. I was thinking about Dumbledore and his thoughts on the teaching position, and… well, he suspects You-Know-Who cursed the position after he was refused the job." Eliza corrected. Severus simply rolled his eyes. He had overheard countless and petty conversations among the students about this so-called "curse". It wasn't logically possible.

"And you cannot tell me you don't believe _that_ , do you?" Severus added in a snarky tone. Eliza hesitated and Severus sensed it.

"Look at the past professors, Severus. So far, Quirrel died, Lockhart was a fraud, and Remus resigned because…" Eliza stopped herself when the saddening realization dawned upon her. Severus stared at the dull ceiling above them, intentionally avoiding her eye out of shame.

"Why did you do that, Severus?" Eliza asked in a disappointing tone that stung at Severus's heart.

"I didn't believe Black to be innocent. And Fudge promised me the Order of Merlin, First Class if I captured him. He escaped, and Lupin transformed into a werewolf that night. I was nearly attacked. I had plenty of reasons to do what I've done." Severus replied bitterly.

"He couldn't find a job since then, Severus." Eliza shot back.

"Blame the "curse" then," Severus replied slowly. Eliza looked to him in disbelief before ripping the covers off of her. Severus turned on his side, away from her. She was furious with him, she knew it. What did she know of losing the single bit of recognition you could earn after years of being a double agent and no one appreciating it? But he was wrong.

Eliza had climbed to his left where he was facing and leaned down to kiss him. This shocked him but complied to the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"People will never know the greatness you've done for them," Eliza whispered between kisses. Severus simply moaned and pulled her on top of him. "You have to admit - at least you're on civil terms with Remus." Eliza pointed out.

"He was the only one of those blasted Marauders with no arrogance or mischief. But he surely didn't do his job as a prefect. Hypocritical Gryffindor as usual." Severus sneered. Eliza gazed down at him sympathetically.

She remembered Remus from the Pensieve and how he never stopped his friends from cruelly bullying Severus back in their Hogwarts days. It wasn't fair. But Remus was at risk of losing the only friends he had. Surely, he would sympathize with Severus's loneliness and insecurity, unlike Potter or Black.

She resented them. She resented the way they taunted anyone different from them. If only she could give Black a piece of her mind for the cruelty he still inflicts on Severus. But she wouldn't do so for two reasons. One, he was unfortunately Harry's godfather, and she adored Harry for his kindness and bravery. Two, any disclosure of their relationship would put their lives at risk.

Now she was keeping two secrets and one of them was from Severus… Thank Merlin for the Occlumency lessons he gave her.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus woke up the next morning, thinking all of last night was merely a dream. Dreams only happen by looking into the Mirror of Erised and even then a man could waste away in front of it, clutching onto the belief that dreaming was better than living. Severus had no choice but to live for the sake of the Wizarding World and the Dark Lord's downfall.

As his second chance promised, it wasn't a mere fantasy. He saw a note beside his pillow along with a purple ribbon. Severus read the impossible words encrusted on the ribbon in gold, "Order of Merlin, Second Class". Severus sat up and grabbed the ribbon, marveling it at first before reading the note:

 _The Order of Merlin, Second Class is proudly awarded to Severus Snape, for continuing the life-rising task of a double agent for two of the greatest wizards of his age – Dumbledore and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Severus has risked his life daily and deceived the most infamous dark wizard of the century for years. For his bravery and veracious endeavor, I award Severus with the Order of Merlin, Second Class in hopes that he will continue working hard for the good and safety of the Wizarding World._

 _Lots of love,  
Eliza Ebony_

Severus gaped at the note and prize in disbelief. This was _her_ Order of Merlin, given to her reluctantly by Cornelius Fudge for enduring a full year of torture at the hands of the merciless Death Eaters. She had the scars around her wrists and ankles to prove it. None of it was a pretty sight and Severus was relieved she wore long dresses and sleeves to hide them.

It had never occurred to Severus that she almost wasn't awarded such a prize due to Fudge's prejudice against half-breeds. In the end, Dumbledore had convinced Fudge by threatening to resign from Hogwarts. That was enough to prompt Fudge but both Severus and Eliza knew Dumbledore would never do such a thing. Not while Harry Potter was in danger from the threat of Voldemort. Severus chuckled at the thought that Fudge would comply in a split second to Dumbledore's threat now. What a bumbling idiot. The Ministry was a joke now.

All that aside, Severus smiled down at the prize Eliza gave to him. She was truly something else. He had become so distracted by the Order of Merlin that he just noticed the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Severus stood up with the Order of Merlin and walked over to the kitchen. At the stove, Eliza stood in her nightgown, cooking bacon while the eggs cracked themselves into a measuring cup while a fork mixed them.

He smirked and placed the prize down on the table before approaching and embracing her from behind. The sudden touch made Eliza jump but quickly laughed it off once she saw it was only her lover.

"Did you get my… morning prize?" Eliza asked passionately, cupping his cheek from behind.

"Of course. It's good to know that at least _someone_ recognizes me." Severus teased.

"Always, my love," She whispered, turning her head to kiss him. "I had forgotten how mad that muggle food market is! Your refrigerator was nearly empty so I decided to go food shopping for breakfast. First I couldn't find the bacon section but turns out it was in "meat" section. Then, I didn't realize I had to actually _wait_ in line to pay for my food. How can they get by scanning and paying for their food without magic?! I didn't realize I had to pay in pounds, not galleons as the cashier told me. Odd title if you ask me! I was nearly at my wit's end when a kindly gentleman behind me offered to pay for me. How sweet!" Eliza explained, getting worked up at her own mistakes.

"A muggle studies professor should know better." Severus said sarcastically, running his fingertips along her waist.

"Ugh, wait until Arthur hears about this!" Eliza complained. Severus rolled his eyes at this.

"Of course, the man with more muggle pride then wizard pride." Severus taunted, earning him an unfavorable brow-lift from Eliza, but that quickly dissipated when Severus kissed her again.

They finished breakfast quickly, with Severus placing his Order of Merlin on a shelf containing his favorite books. She did this for him. It had never felt so good to have someone willingly give up their prize for the one they loved. Those feelings were resurfacing again. Feelings he was beginning to accustom to now. He had surely never felt them from his mother or father all those years ago in this dreadful place.

How he wished to rid of this poor excuse for a home as quickly as possible. Once this was over and he had fulfilled his double agent duties, he'd abandon this slum and move in with her. The home was grand and enchanting despite its history of greed, manipulation, and lust. Eliza really didn't appreciate what she had, even looking at this sad shelter. What a spoiled brat. His curled, pale lips curved into a smirk at the notion of rubbing that in some day.

"Ready for Black?" Eliza perked jokingly, pulling her dress up and adjusting her curly hair.

"You mean _you're_ ready for Black. Keep mummy dearest's boy away from me." Severus shot back in a light, sarcastic tone.

"Fine, suit yourself," Eliza sighed and smiled. "If you manage a break between double agent and Order duties, feel free to stay at my home if you wish." Eliza offered. Severus knew she'd say that, even if it wasn't to be expected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Breakfast had never tasted so good. Not once were the eggs moist and flavorful or the bacon crisp and fresh when Severus was younger. The best he could expect from his mother was a bowl of watery and flavorless oatmeal. That was all they could afford since his father would spend what little income he earned on cigarettes and booze. Eliza could really cook. He wondered if any of the muggle families she stayed with taught her. It had to be the only option; she didn't lift her wand once.

They had finished and cleaned up before kissing one another goodbye and disapparating on the spot. Harry's trial was today. Everyone should be at the Black mansion by now to wish him luck. She couldn't dismiss the edgy feeling in her heart that if Harry was officially expelled from Hogwarts, he'd be vulnerable to Voldemort. Who would stop Voldemort then? Dumbledore was getting old, but at least he was the one wizard Voldemort feared. As long as anyone was in Hogwarts, they were safe from the danger of the Death Eaters. Eliza Ebony would surely be a target for vengeance and to prove a point.

The thought sent her into trembles. Luckily, she had Severus. He'd protect her. How undeniably grateful she was for that. Sirius greeted her at the door rather awkwardly. By now it should have been obvious she didn't like even the sight of him.

"Must be the sherry…" Sirius muttered under his breath. "H-how are you, Eliza?" he greeted awkwardly.

"Sirius." Eliza nodded and offered a stiff grin. There was evidently too much tension between them.

"I see Snivel – er – Snape isn't with you." Sirius commented with an edge of suspicion in his voice.

"Ah, yes. He's undertaking a mission by Dumbledore. It's quite an _excitement_ for him but couldn't give any details of course." Eliza indirectly taunted him, though he wouldn't notice for both their sakes.

"Never understood what Dumbledore saw in that greasy blot…" Sirius muttered again low enough so Eliza couldn't hear before stepping aside and letting Eliza through.

"Where's Harry?" Eliza asked Sirius rather suddenly. Just then, that scrawny boy with untidy dark hair and glasses emerged from the other room and into the entry room where Eliza and Sirius were standing. Her face lit up with delight.

"Harry, dear!" she greeted softly and embraced him. When she released him, his face was nearly as happy as it typically was when separating from the dreadful Dursleys. The reasons were obvious. "How are you feeling?" she placed a hand at his temple and pushed back whatever strands of dark hair stuck out.

"Nervous. I don't know how I'm going to do today… what's going to happen…" Harry explained worriedly and shrugged. He seemed paler than usual and not much in the mood for conversation. Eliza could see that. Again, she couldn't blame him. She gave him one last hug before Harry walked over to his godfather behind her.

Eliza continued walking and greeted the Weasleys and Tonks as well as Remus in the kitchen. Remus and Eliza embraced before the light conversation started. Molly and Eliza talked about cooking until Sirius and Harry walked into the kitchen with them. Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys followed.

"I can take Harry. He'll need me." Sirius explained, placing a hand on his godson's shoulder.

"Are you mad, Sirius? You'll be felon in plain view! I'll take Harry. I know the Ministry inside and out. I believe it's best if I go. And besides, Dumbledore could very well be there," Arthur intercepted. Eliza noticed Sirius's expression warp into a look of displeasure. There was just no way of escaping his mother's dreadful mansion.

"And I expect Severus will be at the trial with Dumbledore as well so best be on good behavior, Harry." Arthur added lightly. Eliza looked over to the Weasley patriarch in surprise.

"Severus?" Eliza asked Arthur. Sirius turned to her with a bushy brow lifted.

"You did say Sniv – Snape – was on a "secret" mission given by Dumbledore, did you not?" Sirius questioned with even more suspicion. Eliza stared at him in annoyance.

"I never said _secret_. He just didn't reveal any details to me. I suppose it's a matter between Severus and Dumbledore." Eliza replied coolly. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his stance. Perhaps her dislike of Black was becoming too publicly apparent.

"Perhaps this mission is just that – Severus attending Harry's trial with Dumbledore. Who knows why? Speaking of that, Harry, I believe you'd best get yourself ready to leave soon. I'll make a small meal for you on the way out." Molly commented.

With Harry gone, Eliza thought over the possibility of Severus present at Harry's trial. That would carry on for quite a while. Severus wouldn't be making stops every hour or so at the Black mansion. It was perfect. Eliza would have just enough time to-

"Ellie?" Remus's voice broke Eliza's train of thought.

"Hmm? What?" Eliza asked casually. Remus was standing in front of Eliza, staring at her in puzzlement.

"Is everything alright?" he asked out of concern.

"Oh, yes. Of course, Remus. I… was actually wondering if there was a Pensieve in this mansion. I should have asked that a long time ago but I suppose it's fine." Eliza shrugged.

"A pensieve? What in Merlin's name do you need a pensieve for?" Remus questioned rather humorously.

"Memories delivered by Dumbledore," Eliza pulled out a small bottle containing white, shining streaks that swirled about the bottle like electricity. "Most likely instructions."

Remus didn't seem swayed by Eliza's lies. "Upstairs, there's a small library in the second door to the left. In the corner, there's a pensieve."

"Thank you, Remus." With that, Eliza followed her old friend's kind directions and entered the small library he described. It was far fancier than the one at Severus's small home. All four walls were filled with shelves holding up books of varying colors. The room was sparkling clean, right down to the last dust particle. This was all thanks to Molly's efforts to clean this mansion.

Eliza's eyes gazed over to the pensieve in the corner of the room across from her. She held the memories close in her hands as she walked over and poured the shining streams into the swirling mass of vaporous clouds. Without further ado, Eliza took in a deep breath and plunged her head forward into the memories of her lover, Severus Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

_Severus Snape was slouched forward in his seat. He was casually answering each question on his potions exam as though he could recite the answer without any hesitation. His black, greasy hair covered his face like curtains while his pale, hooked nose was inches from his paper._

 _Eliza's heart sank as she never realized how lonely and depressed young Severus looked. His lips were etched into a frown, as though he had never smiled before or that he simply had no one to depend on for security. No wonder he was so bitter and vindictive the first few weeks they were forced to live together in a Hogwarts dormitory._

 _"Class, quills down. No more writing." The potions professor ordered._

 _The class did so at once with the exception of two boys sitting directly behind Severus. The taller one with untidy dark hair and round glasses like Harry acted as if he didn't hear the teacher and continued writing, this time more feverishly. The boy next to him had wackier dark curls and looked as if he would go mad sooner than his friend over this exam. Eliza could tell by the looks of them they were none other than Harry's father and godfather, the best of friends._

 _"Potter! Black! I said quills down NOW!" The professor barked with impatience. The boys had no choice but to drop their quills. The scrawny, blond boy sitting to James' right looked like Remus and he shook his head in amusement at his friends' scowls._

 _How handsome Remus was at such a young age, Eliza thought! The only facial feature that hadn't altered was the series of scars scratched across his face._  
 _Eliza watched uncertainly as a pleased smirk crossed Severus's curved lips. It was a smile of victory. The professor was at the other side of the classroom, collecting the tests. James and Sirius both glared angrily at Severus daring to mock them._

 _"Satisfied with yourself, Snivellus?" Sirius sneered._

 _"Nah, Padfoot. He's probably just relieved his mummy finally bought him a bottle of shampoo. He's in good need of it!" James intercepted with a victorious smile of his own. Sirius and Peter, as well as anyone within earshot of them, burst into laughter. Severus's pale, bony cheeks flushed in anger at the humiliation._

 _The professor barely paid mind to the commotion. He merely walked down the aisle, collecting their papers and making his way back to his desk._

 _"Class is dismissed," he mumbled. At once, as though being freed from prison, the students jumped from their seats and hurried out of the doorway. Severus, with no friend to join, gathered his belongings and followed the crowd._

 _Eliza's heart sank further; she had never seen a more saddened soul. She wanted to exit the pensieve immediately and embrace her beloved Severus, giving him every ounce of love he had missed in his childhood. But what occurred next hurt Eliza more than she could ever feel for someone._

 _Severus had his eye on a certain girl in front of him. She was quite beautiful, Eliza thought, with long, dark red hair and the greenest eyes ever to exist. She had seen those eyes somewhere before. Anyone who saw them would remember them._

 _That's it! They were Harry's eyes! She was his mother, Lily! Lily seemed to be everything Severus only wished he was – witty, laughable, popular, and surrounded by friends. Lily let out a laugh at one joke her snobby, blond friend to her right told her. She watched as the dark-haired, greasy boy approached her. Lily gave him a friendly smile, though Eliza suspected it was only to be polite._

 _"H-Hi, Lily," Severus greeted shyly with a grin._

 _"Hey, Sev. What's up?" Lily replied casually. Her friends around her looked down at Severus, as though he was a nasty bug in need of squashing quickly._

 _"Well… could we go somewhere more private?" Severus requested, glancing uncomfortably at the girls staring at him in disgust. A few even giggled at his pathetic social skills._

 _"Sure," Lily agreed, the end of her lips cracking into a forced smile as if she desired precisely the opposite. They walked down the hall of the first floor and over to the end where there were no classrooms to distract them or any of those pesky Marauders to eavesdrop on them._

 _They stopped and turned to each other. "So what is it, Sev?" Lily asked politely._

 _"Well… I was just wondering if you could g-go to the Yule Ball with me…" Severus scratched the back of his head in anxiousness and continued to grin. Eliza was sure he regretted it the moment those words left his mouth. Severus Snape dancing?_

 _Eliza couldn't even get him to slow dance with her in private! Though she smiled in amusement at the thought, a burning core lit her heart with a feel of animosity and jealousy towards this Lily girl. Severus was clearly in love with her. Eliza wondered whether he'd still feel the same way about her had Lily Potter survived the First Wizarding World. The thought was unbearable to her._

 _"Oh, um… sorry, Sev, I just don't feel the same way about you…" Lily apologized awkwardly, crossing her lips sympathetically. The rejection instantly threw Severus into a fit of rage._

 _"It's that idiot Potter, isn't it! Why him, Lily?! He's an arrogant swine! A show-off! Typical Gryffindor!" He ranted, clenching his books to his chest in anger. Lily nearly her green eyes in deeper rage._

 _"Don't you insult my House that way! And no, it's NOT Potter. Calm down, will you?!" Lily retorted and crossed her arms._

 _"Is ole Snivellus bothering you, Evans?" A voice echoed down the hall, prompting both Lily and Severus to turn their heads. To add to Severus's fury, it was James Potter trotting down the hall with his cronies, his wand at the ready._

 _"No, James, just go away and leave me alone." Lily responded coldly._

 _"I'll take that as a yes. Do us a favor and quit existing, Snape!" James mocked and drew his wand directly at Severus. In a flash, Severus was lifting from his feet and hung upside down in midair. His books fell from his hands as he was flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to ward off the spell, to no avail. Lily's lips cracked as if she was about to smile, but quickly shook it off and glared at James._

 _"Put him down, you arrogant toerag! Put him DOWN! Why do you have to do this to me? Why don't I just cancel?!" Lily shrieked in anger, not realizing what she said out loud. James looked at her in disbelief and sighed annoyingly. He pointed his wand vertically and released Severus to the ground with a loud thump._

 _"Sorry there, Snivellus. I guess I was just in the mood to celebrate since Evans had agreed to go to the Yule Ball with me instead of you!" James said in triumph. In horror, Severus turned to his best friend. Eliza had never witnessed a more betrayed look. Her heart seethed with anger at this Lily-girl. Going out with a boy that clearly bullied Severus on a regular basis?_

 _His betrayed expression shifted to a look of rage before Severus gathered his books and hurried down the hall, past James and Sirius who were laughing at him, and Lily who looked regretful._

Eliza was anxious to see what would happen next but abruptly realized she wouldn't have the chance to. She would never have the chance again. Eliza felt a tight grip on her shoulder yank her back and into the real world. She was back in the library but she was no longer alone. The grip on her shoulder tightened as she realized it belonged to her lover. He was staring at her in a horrible mix of anger, fear, disbelief, and betrayal.


	13. Chapter 13

Eliza stared back at Severus with the same manner of expression on her face. She couldn't move a muscle. It was as though her entire body went stiff at the feeling of being caught. The only muscle rapidly functioning at the moment was her throbbing heart. Severus's grip on her shoulder tightened and began to tremble.

"S-Severus, wha –" She could barely whisper.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he asked icily while clenching his teeth. Eliza could barely look him in the eye. There was no denying it. He knew exactly what she was peeping into, and behind his back.

"I-I was only – I needed to – I just wanted to see what you were l-like, darl—" Severus sharply cut her off.

"STOP!" he shouted and gave her a shove back by her shoulder. Eliza gasped at the harsh move and covered her mouth in horror. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes. There was no sign of exaggeration or sarcasm etched into his pale face.

"Where did you get them?" Severus demanded, stepping closer. Eliza's body gained movement but also an unshakable feeling of dread.

"I got it from your cabinet. I-It's okay! No one knows about it! No one's seen it. I swear it, Severus. Please, just—" Eliza tried explaining in angst. She was dangerously challenging her lover's trust. If there was anything Severus wouldn't share with anyone, it was his deepest, most confined insecurities.

"You took it behind my own back, Eliza," He said coldly. Eliza immediately pursed her lips and held her breath, for sake of pouring her emotions out any further. "How dare you…"

Just then, the door opened behind them to reveal Remus, staring at them in confusion.

"Is everything alright in here?" Remus asked suspiciously. Eliza quickly wiped away any moisture from her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled.

Severus's back was turned to Lupin, his expression hardened. "She's fine. Just receiving Dumbledore's instructions is all, Lupin." Severus's tone was purposely softened to hinder all suspicion from this nosy Marauder.

"Eliza, are you alright?" Remus asked Eliza directly, concerned about her well-being rather than Snape's. She didn't look right, as if distressed and wavered by something. Eliza continued to stare at her lover with fear. The cold look in his eye prompted her to not make the situation any worse than it already was.

"I'm fine, Remus." Eliza replied stiffly without looking at him. Her fearful eyes never left Severus's cold, dark tunnels for eyes.

"She was just about to report back to Dumbledore. But before that happens," Severus said, lifting his brows in careful consideration. "She has to retrieve the "instructions" from the Pensieve."

Eliza's throat constricted with emotion and she turned back to the Pensieve with her wand drawn. Whispering an incantation, white streaks were pulled back with the help of her hand and placed into the same jar they were in before. Once finished, she handed the jar to Severus without looking at him.

"So long, Lupin," Severus said coldly before grabbing Eliza's arm and disapparated with her on the spot, leaving Remus standing at the doorway. His brows were narrowed in puzzlement. Something wasn't right. He couldn't read Severus's thoughts, though Snape was a great Occlumens so why even bother. Nothing would come of it. What he did gather was that Sirius was correct to assume there was something going on between Severus and Eliza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the cold, dark room of Severus's potion room sat Eliza in the middle of the stone floor. She was surrounded by dusty shelves where countless jars were arranged accordingly with animal and plant specimens that were both disgusting and strange.

It was similar to the situation Eliza was in at the moment. Severus had apparated back to his home with her and ordered her to wait in his special potions room while he placed the memories back in the room where it was _stolen_ from. He made a point in telling her coolly that he'd put extra security measures on that room from now on _"Because apparently even those I give a chance to be close to me test my trust to levels I'm not prepared to tolerate…"  
_  
Those words bounced about Eliza's head like a unwanted game of ping-pong and she immediately broke into tears. How could she do this to him? He trusted her. Possibly loved her.

But no! They hadn't told each other yet! Would it have been too soon to utter such things? Would it make Severus uncomfortable if they rushed into it? If that'd be the case, what gave her the right to intrude on his memories while he wasn't prepared to share his deepest insecurities with her yet?

"Oh no… no, no, no…" she sobbed at her horrible mistake. "How could I…? What have I done…?" she scolded herself regretfully, slouching forward and burying her face in her soft hands. Her red curls were spiraled about her face. It was a pitiful sight, but it wouldn't soften Severus's anger and bitterness towards her.

She had never felt so cold in her life and it had nothing to do with the temperature of his potions room.  
Without warning, the door opened ever so creakily and shut with a guiltless slam, making her flinch. Eliza didn't look up or fix her sitting, slouched posture. She didn't need to. She knew exactly who had walked in. Severus stopped in front of the door. Eliza could feel his eyes darting at the sight of her.

Then, slowly, he stepped forward and made his way around her, step by step in his dark shoes. They sounded almost like boots. She didn't dare make a sound with the exception of her rapid breathing the closer Severus got to her. Tears, unrestrained, cascaded down her flushed cheeks. At last, the testing footsteps stopped. She did quite well in restraining her actions. He was standing north of her, Eliza knew.

"What are you still doing on her knees? Am I still just a "partner" to you? Get up, for Merlin's sake," he commanded in snarky tone. Eliza did as she was told, trembling. Their eyes met, Severus's cold and indifferent, Eliza's fearful and guilt-ridden. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"What happened, Eliza?" he began warily. This was the second time a woman he loved betrayed him. Why did this always happen to him? What was so wrong with him that the women he loved left his life or otherwise forced themselves out of their lives? Eliza didn't reply, but continued to sob silently.

"We were happy, I know we were happy. I'm quite sure of it." he affirmed in that same, deep tone. Eliza closed her eyes and nodded to prevent any further tears from falling. Her eyes felt swollen enough. "You felt it too?" he questioned in a disbelieved tone.

Eliza nodded harder, more fervently while feeling along her arms for comfort.

"And yet you view my secrets without my permission," he grumbled, almost growling.

"I'm sorry," Eliza croaked, bowing her head in shame and to prevent any more tears from falling again.

"You're sorry?" he lifted a brow in a mix of disgust and disbelief.

"Yes… Severus," she inhaled to gather herself before speaking. "I never intended to hurt you. It's just th-that… you wouldn't open up to me. You acted as though you didn't trust me and I didn't know why. I had to see why you couldn't. I needed to know why you were so cold and bitter towards people." With that, she clasped her hands in front of her and held them at her lips before sobbing harder.

Severus's eyebrows softened into a less raged look. No matter how hard he tried, there was always a way he unintentionally hurt the ones he loved. But that was no excuse for going behind his back.

"You couldn't wait any longer?" he tested in a wary tone. He was through with being betrayed. Eliza stared at him pitifully with tear-filled eyes.

"All I ever wanted was to be with you, Severus. I love you," Those three words struck Severus like Cupid's arrow. But love didn't emerge as a result, only shock and uncertainty. She _loves_ him? Was she exaggerating in the least, only out of guilt? Her unrepressed emotions made it easy for him to penetrate her mind with Occlumency. There was a horrible, aching feeling of losing someone, just like he felt when he repeatedly tried to apologize to Lily Evans all those years ago for calling her a mudblood. He had told himself before that Eliza touched his heart in a way Lily never did. She was desperately trying to find a way to make him forgive her.

"I mean it, Severus. I mean it with all my heart! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" By now, she was sobbing uncontrollably between gasps. Her girlish cries were heart-wrenching. Severus didn't know how to respond to them. He simply stood in place, arms crossed and his expression grim and uncertain. She really meant it. He could tell, but she had hurt and betrayed him. That was inexcusable.

"Putting extra security measures on my door wasn't the only task I was busying myself with, Eliza," he hinted without a trace of empathy. She looked up from the floor and wiped her tears away with the brush of her fingers. If only Severus could brush them away for her, but the empty darkness of his eyes suggested otherwise.

"While you were in here on your knees, I requested for Dumbledore to come by," Those words stabbed Eliza suddenly. Dumbledore knew. What would he think of her now? Would his trust in her diminish as well? She closed her eyes once more and buried her face in her palms. Severus stepped forward once but quickly stopped when Eliza looked back up at him. "He agreed to give you a separate dormitory by my wishes and that we are no longer partners in the Order. As far as our relationship… that should be obvious. Don't even try coming by my office or classroom when school starts. Do so, and consequences will not be in your favor." Severus warned with utter bitterness before turning his back to her and walking towards the door.

Eliza couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he be so cruel?  
"No… no! I cannot be without y-you! Please!" she cried, attempting to rush after him and cup his shoulder but he quickly shook it off.

"That is my final decision." He said affirmatively.

"At least one last kiss…" Eliza begged in a whisper. It was no use. Severus closed the door in her face without so much as a second glance, leaving Eliza sobbing on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Another school year of Hogwarts had began. Harry was cleared of all charges. His friends and the rest of the Order were overjoyed. Eliza had tried to be. When Harry broke the news to her personally, it took place on the first day of school, just outside her classroom. Eliza was barely getting through the day as it already was. Thankfully, there was one last class period to go for the day.

She sobbed profusely when she felt at her bedside, only to discover they wouldn't be sharing a bed anymore. She wept further when the weight of eating breakfast alone finally hit her. Actually _going_ to Hogwarts and _seeing_ him there would be too much to bear. How could she face him after her betrayal? Guilt pinned her heart against her chest whenever the memory of Severus's dismissed and irritated eyes met hers. He never wanted to see her again… could he really hate her that much?

"I won't be going to Azkaban anytime soon, Professor Ebony," Harry told her with a grin. How she wishes those green eyes that gazed up at her were black as _his_ … to see them so upbeat and on top of the world…

"That's wonderful, honey…" Eliza offered a weak smile and opened her arms for a hug only to avoid having Harry witness the red soreness in her eyes.

"Er, Professor, I've been meaning to ask you… something?" Harry reluctantly continued after releasing her.

"Mm?" She was only half-listening; Severus was walking down the hall behind Harry. For a moment, she was sure he was staring regretfully at her. Could there be some hope of reconciliation? Was Severus simply thinking that Pensieve over for some time and feel as though he overreacted? Eliza offered a small grin just in case her thoughts proved correct.

She couldn't have been more wrong. Severus was staring practically through her before turning into another room, as if the sight before him disgusted him. Eliza covered her mouth with her fingertips as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry prompted suddenly, turning his head to see what was upsetting her. Severus was gone by the time Harry pivoted.

"Sorry, sweetheart, repeat that." Eliza blinked her tears away.

"My godfather just wanted to know if you were alright… I mean between you and Snape and such…" Harry asked again awkwardly.

"Oh… everything is fine, darling. I'm sorry, but I have a class now. Talk to me later, okay dear?" With that, Eliza abruptly cut off their conversation and walked back into her classroom, shutting the door behind her.

Eliza buried her face in her hands and didn't waste time in sobbing once more. How could this have happened? She was truly sharing her dormitory alone. Did Dumbledore support Severus in this decision? Dumbledore…

Eliza looked up from her hands and gasped. She had to ask the Headmaster before anything.

"Come in," Dumbledore called out kindly. Eliza inhaled deeply and pushed forward, stepping into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore stopped writing and looked up from his desk.

"Ah, Eliza…" he added mysteriously. She could tell he wasn't too pleased to see her. Even the man she admired most couldn't contemplate her betrayal.

"Sir, I really need to talk to you… I made a horrible, horrible mistake and I don't know—" She couldn't finish her sentence; tears were already streaming down her face and her voice cracked. Dumbledore calmly motioned for her to take a seat – the same seat where Severus sat when he sobbed for Lily – and patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"There, there, Eliza. You've betrayed him indeed but what I'm trying to understand is why, dear." Dumbledore spoke kindly. The gentleness of his tone calmed her somewhat. It was as though she was in a therapy session. Eliza took a deep breath and massaged her arms, wishing desperately that they were Severus's.

"He wouldn't… open up to me, sir… I couldn't understand why. I thought there was something wrong with me. I needed to know what was holding him back… what was bothering him. I thought I could help him by seeing his memories and know where all that bitterness came from…" Eliza solemnly explained.

"I see," Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I never wanted him to think that I was going to tell anybody." Eliza pressed forward.

"Of course he knew you wouldn't do that, Eliza. But you betrayed his trust and that is something Severus cannot forgive…" Dumbledore explained solemnly.  
This offered no comfort to Eliza's conscious and she buried her face in her hands to weep harder.

"I just want him to forgive me…" she confessed piteously, nearly choking on her words.

"I'm afraid Severus isn't capable of such a thing." Dumbledore pursed his lips in reluctance, his blue eyes twinkling sadly at her.

"B-but why?" she asked, torn more at the prospect of him never forgiving her. Her eyes were swollen from the excess tears. Her face was as bright red as her hair.  
Dumbledore softened his expression and pursed his lips through his bushy, white beard. "Severus has never trusted anyone in his life with the exception of his childhood sweetheart – er – friend and me. His own parents weren't fond of him—"

"I saw those too… and a girl, Lily… she and I look just alike… but she chose that Potter boy over him. That's where the bitterness comes from… am I not enough?" Eliza whimpered pitifully, feeling along her arms for comfort as a useless substitute for her lover. Before Dumbledore could reply, the office door opened and the overgrown bat walked in. Both looked up to Severus but Eliza didn't dare to meet his ebony eyes. But she could feel Snape stare coldly into her soul.

"Is everything alright, Severus? Have you come for something?" Dumbledore questioned calmly. He was so skilled at maintaining his composure, unlike Eliza, who felt weak compared to him.

"Nothing of importance, sir." Severus stated indifferently. Eliza closed her eyes to prevent the dam of tears breaking through her eyes.

"I do think we should have a chat together; just the three of us." Dumbledore suggested, prompting Eliza to stand from her seat.

"There's nothing to discuss. What's done is done. I'd rather not waste any more of my precious time being here with _her_." Severus scowled.

Eliza let out a gasp of pricked pain, as though he had slapped her. How could he be so cruel? She covered her mouth in disbelief while Severus turned his back to them

and strutted casually out the door.  
It wouldn't end this way.  
He won't have the last word.  
Without restraint, Eliza bolted forward and pursued Severus, clutching onto his wrist before he could pivot.

"Severus, please…" She begged, stopping him. Snape shook off her grip in horror; she should know better than to touch him in public where any student or professor could be watching. They both stopped but Severus didn't bother to face her. Eliza stood there, stiff and trembling with emotion, practically leaning forward like a beggar prompting a rich man.

"You heard my words, Miss Ebony," Severus began calmly and callously. They tugged at Eliza's heartstrings, threatening to snap them, sending her heart into oblivion.

"You're being unreasonable… please forgive me… I didn't mean to—"

"I'm reasonable?" Severus intercepted with gritted teeth. He felt like pivoting and gripping her by the neck at any moment. But he did, instead softening his expression and glancing for any sign of the nosy Potter boy. His Occlumency skills detected no nearby eavesdroppers or lurkers. The coast was clear for now.

"I open myself to you in a way I've never trusted myself to do. I offer you my heart. I'd put my life on the line to keep you safe. Little by little, we get to know each other and despite perilous times and traitors amidst, I trust you indefinitely, spilling my secrets to you. But you have your limits as well as I do. The difference between us is I respected your boundaries," He finished, turning his head slightly to her so that their eyes connect for one brief moment.

Eliza couldn't see the utter hatred and bitterness a man like Snape had carried with him his entire life. Those ebony pupils were full of grief and betrayal. She felt an unrelenting urge to kiss him on the spot. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it before her eyes gazed sadly at the floor below her.

Something in Severus's face twitched in response to the series of expressions on her face. It bothered him. He couldn't explain why. His fingers had a spasm as though he was fluctuating between caressing her side and holding her hand. With a grumble, Severus continued on, leaving her behind.

The bed looked so cold and unwelcoming. The room felt so lonely, almost like being at home before she and Severus became a couple during the summer. She could never grow accustomed to his absence; not after the months of summer relishing the dream of falling asleep together, wrapped in each other's embrace, and loving every little moment they were privileged with.

Eliza undressed from her typical long, silk dresses and into a red, cotton robe that matched her hair. Reluctantly, she crawled into bed and set her wand on the desk beside her. How could she fall asleep after the past events that took place before Hogwarts?

Severus Snape wasn't at her side, stroking her face, caressing her hips, trailing kisses along her neck and soft lips, telling her how beautiful she was as he slid strands of her red curls between his fingers. The left side of the cold bed was vacant and unpromising as her hand felt along the sheets. She missed him… she loved him… she still did.

Eliza turned on her side and faced his reserved spot, pretending to snuggle up to him before slowly, lazily, and unwillingly descending into the realms of unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Exactly a month passed by. They were approaching the chilly days of autumn weather. It was Eliza's favorite time of the year. The leaves aged like people, turning calm shades of orange and brown while the smell of fresh pumpkin spice pies and coffee filled the streets of Diagon Alley. Autumn always brought a sense of comfort and change in her life, emphasizing that like the changing leaves and naked oak trees, life goes on and eventually withers away to a new destination.

But every natural feeling Eliza had felt in the past was… well, the past. Despite the autumn environment, it already felt like winter in her heart – dead, empty, and cold. There were no colors. No warm glow. Not a hint of life or love.

Everything became a routine by now. Eliza neglected herself from the Hogwarts staff and members of Dumbledore's Army. Tonks would experience the same heartache a year later. She remained quiet at lunch, sitting away from Severus and over by Dumbledore. It was his suggestion after all and who was she to turn it down? He knew the broken heart she was suffering. It took too long for Dumbledore himself to heal from such a thing. Love always found a way to strike at the gentlest of creatures. It couldn't get much worse than that until…

"Hem-hem!" Umbridge in her disgusting pink suit, held her chin high and folded her creaky hands against her chest. The Great Hall slowly dissipated, only for students to replace the unwanted silence with hateful glares. This new DADA teacher wasted no time in establishing her tyrannical bureaucracy over Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before she began inspecting professors and students personally.

"Now… I believe in the month that has passed by, our policies enacted for Hogwarts' benefit has proved effective. Students are doing a fine job abiding by the rules, with the exception of a few of course," Umbridge's gleaming eyes cast over to the Gryffindor table, unmistakably referring to Harry Potter. Eliza's gaze drifted over to Severus, who paid no mind to her but was staring irritably at this tyrannical, vulgar woman. "Now in response to the unwanted requests and bickering of children I've been having lately, I will say this once and only once: any student daring to ask me ridiculous questions regarding You-Know-Who and the supposed "danger" out there will be hereby expelled from Hogwarts. Do I make myself clear? Wonderful. Carry on! He-he!" She let out a girlish squeal before turning her back to the students and walking back to her seat as though it was throne. The students and staff alike gritted their teeth in loathing. Eliza couldn't hide her scowl from Umbridge's smiling, toad-like face.

"Calm yourself, Eliza," Dumbledore softly instructed her, not looking up from his plate of spiced chicken and rice curry. "It isn't wise to show your disdain towards people."

Eliza didn't respond but simply looked over at Severus who, for a split second, she could have sworn he was looking over at her with eyes of sadness and regret.

"You still love him, don't you?" Dumbledore leaned in and whispered to her. Her eyes swelled with hot tears again.

"More than I can tell you. He must really hate me." Eliza sighed with sorrow. This time, it was Dumbledore's turn for silence. Severus, Eliza, and Dumbledore continued eating in silence, all their minds warped around different thoughts, but Eliza still couldn't shake the reoccurring feeling she was getting that Severus was stealing glances from her.

Supper was finished. The students stood from their seats and followed their House prefects to their dormitories. The professors chatted with one another as they stood and straightened themselves out. Dumbledore talked with McGonagall while Eliza looked over to Severus, talking with Argus Filch, possibly telling him to keep an eye on the Gryffindor dunderheads.

She suddenly felt an urge to walk over to him and casually begin conversation. Sure, the man knew how to hold a grudge but not in front of other teachers. They'd be suspicious. Taking in a reassuring breath, Eliza stepped away and was about to make her way over to him when she heard the most unpleasant sound a Hogwarts and Dumbledore fan could hear,

"Hem, hem," Eliza pivoted to see Dolores Umbridge standing barely two inches away from her, three inches shorter than Eliza. "I was wondering if you could have a word with me, Professor Ebony." Umbridge requested with that girlish voice, too high pitched for Eliza's ears.

"Oh, of course, Professor Umbridge," Eliza reluctantly agreed.

Satisfied, Umbridge turned on her heel and walked out to the hallway. Eliza followed, casting a look Dumbledore's way that requested help. Severus's eyes drifted over to the redheaded, beautiful half-veela following a less than beautiful, stumpy toad out of the Great Hall. As though by a twist of fate, instinct, or bottled desperation, Eliza's and Severus's eyes met and locked. His facial expression softened while Eliza's became sorrow. Perhaps he really did miss her.

 _"Severus…"_ she thought to herself. Their eyes did not part until Eliza disappeared behind the corner of the Great Hall.

The foul woman and grieving lady stopped out of earshot length before Umbridge turned around and spoke up.

"Hem, now I've been tracking the records of all the Hogwarts professors to ensure the students' _safety_ and the teachers' credibility. So far, I'm pleased the others are well. You, on the other hand…" Umbridge pulled out a sheet of parchment from her pink, double-vested suit and scanned over it with her eyes.

"I'm afraid your past is questionable… you were gone from the public and Dumbledore's possession. I'm curious to know what you were doing in those "missing" years?" Umbridge asked indifferently in her piping high voice. Was this woman serious? "Missing" years? Yes, Eliza had been tortured and held hostage for an entire year by the Death Eaters after her loyalties were exposed. Severus accomplished where Eliza had failed. He was the better double agent. He was ingenious.

"Tortured and held hostage by the Death Eaters, of course…" Eliza said awkwardly, darting her brows in offense.

"You are half-bred, is that correct?" She tried asking in the most girlish tone possible. Eliza couldn't believe her ears. Her face reddened as bright as her hair. How unbelievably offensive she was!

"I am a half-veela, that is correct…" Eliza replied through her teeth. Umbridge ignored the horrified expression etched into her heart-shaped face.

"You realize, Eliza, that both the Ministry and parents desire nothing more than the students' well-being." Umbridge added in a snarky tone.

"As do I," Eliza shot back, darting her eyes further so that they resembled pinched almonds.

"Hmm," By now, the girlish tone of her voice and authoritative grin upon her misshapen lips vanished, replaced by a look Eliza knew she couldn't challenge. "I'll have to get a fellow professor's opinion. One who isn't too kind and soft… ah, yes! Professor Snape will do fine. He knows dear Lucius at the Ministry. You'll be hearing from me tonight." That was more of a warning than a reminder and Eliza knew it. The realization hit her like a blow to the chest: what would he say? Would he be merciful enough to give a descent peer review or would he willingly vilify her with Umbridge? Surely he wasn't that low…

By the time Umbridge walked away without another word, Eliza sighed, ran her hands along her face in frustration, and returned to her dormitory where she'd spend yet another night alone.

"Now as you can see here, class, this is how an airplane flies," Eliza held out her wand and pointed to the winged aircraft the pure-blood students in her class were clueless on. "Now who can tell me the function and purpose of a rubber duck?" She gave away a peculiar smile; Arthur had asked Harry the same questions. Neville reluctantly raised his hand among the crowd of blank stares the pure-bloods were giving Professor Ebony.

"Yes, Neville dear?" She pointed to him and smiled warmly. The Longbottom boy was a sweetheart. Since both by now had experienced the wrath of Severus Snape, Eliza only felt obligated to treat Neville with such motherly tenderness. Like Harry, he had lost his parents to evil, and unlike the rest of his classmates, Neville believed the Dark Lord's return as Harry had ferociously warned. They needed as many believers as they could find to fight the oppression and tyranny brought by both the Ministry's cowardice and disbelief and Lord Voldemort's growing power.

"Er, um, they float on water? They entertain, um, toddlers?" Neville shyly responded. His peers snickered at his stuttering, but Eliza nodded approvingly.

"Very good, Neville. Five points to Gryffindor." She rewarded graciously. The snickered came to an immediate halt. The Gryffindors blushed in embarrassment. Neville's rounded shoulders dropped in relief as he stared at his beloved professor with love-filled eyes. A girl from Hufflepuff raised her hand quicker than necessary.

"Yes, Nadia?" Eliza asked.

"Professor Ebony, you said we were going to do a project today." Nadia reminded hopefully. The half-asleep class immediately perked up and nodded in unison. Eliza looked flustered. How could she forget? Had they really been so disenchanted with her that they had to turn to a _project_ for fun? Grief was truly a broken emotion.

"Ah, yes. We will do that today!" She announced. The class cheered loudly, as though their bottled joy and energy had been channeled at this moment. For the first time, Eliza was beginning to feel spouts of joy emerge from her heart. "But first I'll need some assistance. Neville, Nadia, why don't you help me?"

The two selected students jumped up immediately and followed Eliza to the front of her desk. They helped her pull out thick white board sheets.

"Students, pick a partner and line up to receive your board," Eliza instructed. The students filed in a single line in pairs and eagerly took their boards before returning to their seats. Once everyone was settled, Eliza had Neville and Nadia pass out bags of gray gunpowder as well two handle brushes.

"There has possibly never been a more contributing invention to muggle society than gunpowder. This substance has perpetrated war, technological advancement, and sport for centuries. But one use of gunpowder muggles fail to appreciate is art. The Wizarding World prides itself in the arts as well as the muggle world. For this class project, I want you and your partner to pour the bag of gunpowder onto your white board and use the brushes to create your design. The first pair to finish will bring your board to my desk and I will teach you a spell to light the gunpowder. It will ignite to stimulate a gun and create your artwork. Now begin," Eliza instructed with a clap and the students immediately dove into their work. Chatter filled the room as Nadia went off to find a Hufflepuff partner; Neville was too awkward and timid to work with. How was he Sorted into Gryffindor House, she thought.

Eliza noticed this and softened her expression in sympathy.

"Neville, sweetheart, why don't you be my partner for this project?" She suggested generously, holding out the white board and supplies that go with it. Neville immediately brightened at the offer and nodded. They took a seat on the floor and poured the bag of gunpowder onto the board before taking out their brushes to separate the pile into shapes.

"I'm thinking of a lion, why do you think, Neville? It's surely a Gryffindor symbol." Eliza said, chuckling.

"I guess… I'm really not supposed to be a Gryffindor. I mean – not like – well – you definitely are, Professor Ebony. You're strong, always brave, and in a good mood." Neville praised rather grudgingly.

"Neville, I know you're strong. The time will come when all of us must be strong. What you went through, Neville, that's proof enough that you're meant to be a Gryffindor." Eliza reminded him, pulling him in for a side hug.

"What I went through? But that's nothing, Professor Ebony. I mean… what you went through… it's got to be the worst anyone could…" Neville couldn't find the courage to bring up the topic of her year-long torture. His parents had experienced it – the endless torturing spells, the shrieking demands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and the crushing realization that he could never have a relationship with his family.

Eliza sighed in sadness. Torture can break a person, but only for the sole purpose of collecting information no matter the costs. A broken heart, however, was far more painful to experience than torture, Eliza thought. Eliza had lost the man she loved because of her own actions. She knew it, but Neville didn't. She could never confide in such a sweet, helpful soul like Neville or anyone for that matter. It hurt too much.

Neville noticed the expression of depression etched into Eliza's gentle face and returned the side hug she gave him.

Just then, in the midst of an energetic and content classroom, the metal doors jerked open to reveal the dark cloaked figure of Professor Snape. The room was silenced and the temperature seemed to drop drastically, as if a Dementor had been brought in. Every student's head was turned to Snape with looks of detest or curiosity. Eliza inhaled deeply, almost painfully, as her eyes locked with his. She felt an overwhelming urge to run up to him and smash her soft lips with his, feeling along his shoulders and waist as his hands fondled her breasts. She wanted him more than ever. She didn't care if the entire class witnessed them. He strutted down the aisle with his typical demeanor of indifference and stopped barely inches from Eliza.

"The Headmaster requests you, Professor Ebony," Severus casually informed her. Eliza finally broke free of his gaze and stood up, suppressing the trembles that threatened to bring her back to her knees.

"I'm… with a class right now. Can he postpone it?" Eliza asked.

"I ordered Filch to come and supervise them while you talk with the Headmaster," Severus lowered his eyelids just as the door opened once more. The only Hogwarts staff more foul than Snape limped all the way down the aisle, clutching Mrs. Norris to his chest and grumbling about how rotten children were and how he'll take pleasure in punishing them.

"Alright," Eliza sighed nervously. Leaving the students to Filch was the last measure she wanted to take. "Class, continue your artwork. Hold off on igniting your artwork until I return. If you've finished, take out your muggle studies textbook and quiz each other on chapter three." She instructed before following Severus out the door and into the quiet hallway.

The potions professor didn't speak a word along the way. Eliza simply remained behind him, watching as his black, shoulder-length hair flopped up and down against his back with each step he took. His cloak drifted barely inches above the stone floor.

"Severus…" She tried to begin but knew it was hopeless as soon as the word barely slipped her lips. He pretended to not hear her. Eliza sighed, wondering how long he would keep this ridiculous charade up. She underestimated him; Snape sure knew how to hold a grudge.

They entered Dumbledore's office without knocking and Severus locked the door behind them. The Headmaster walked down the stairs and looked to them gravely.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice," Dumbledore began once he reached the floor and approached them. "I wouldn't have called you two down otherwise, but I feel you both must complete this mission together as partners. I've received reports from the Order that Death Eaters are lurking dangerously close to Hogwarts grounds. I need you to spy on them and see what their motives are. If any attacks on Hogwarts are imminent, you have my permission to battle them. Hopefully, that will wake Fudge up… your fellow Order comrades will assist you if you need it. Just call them. Do you understand?" Dumbledore finished.

Eliza noticed the twinkle had left his eyes, replaced with an affirmative sense of duty. This was serious. Severus and Eliza had to put their differences aside for the sake of Hogwarts. But would this mission require her to…

"What is it, Eliza?" Dumbledore asked calmly upon noticing the look of distress on her face.

"It's only that… well, do you want me to become the… thing?" She mumbled, her throat constricting.

The room quieted instantly. Dumbledore tilted his head downwards and stared at her through his half-moon spectacles. Severus lifted a brow in curiosity.

"No, Eliza… it would be too much on you right now. Not yet. Just follow Severus's lead and work as partners. Good luck," Dumbledore finalized in understanding. Eliza nodded.

With no more to exchange, Eliza and Severus turned and headed towards the balcony. Disapparation would be a wise choice, Eliza thought. She gathered herself and was about to disapparate when something latched onto her arms. She turned her head to see Severus's hand clutched around her arm before something unexpected happened next.

With his other hand, Severus pulled his cloak over them, engulfing them in darkness. Severus's arm wrapped completely around her waist as she felt herself being lifted off the balcony and into the air. They traveled wildly like a rollercoaster. It frightened her. Where did he learn this technique? Possibly Voldemort…

She felt herself being pulled closer to his chest, sensing the rhythm of his breathing. Eliza looked up and saw Severus concentrating on maneuvering through his flight technique, staring ahead. It happened again; that overwhelming urge to kiss him. Despite his busied mind, she knew he was more than capable of reading her mind at the same time. Those Occlumency lessons he gave her wouldn't be wasted. With her mind cleared, she seized the moment and closed her eyes, leaning forward for his lips…


	16. Chapter 16

"We're here," Severus released her from his grip and planted her feet on the ground below them. Eliza looked around in puzzlement, attempting to recollect the last of her recent memories. She remembered clutching onto Severus for dear life while he flew wildly through the air above Hogwarts. Next, she couldn't suppress the feeling of her heart fluttering and her breath halting as she leaned in for an uncalled for kiss.

Now they were somewhere close to Hogwarts grounds, in the Forbidden Forest where nothing but untamed creatures and spooky wilderness thrived, where Dumbledore ordered them to be.  
Eliza looked over to Severus but he was staring straight ahead, seemingly ignoring her presence. She was about to thank him for the lift when he simply strode forward, his black cape fluttering behind him with each step. Eliza followed him and drew her wand for protection. No words were spoken, for both of them instinctively knew to listen for any sign of the Death Eaters' close proximity to the school. This was strictly business.

They continued walking casually with Eliza a few feet behind him when suddenly, an argumentative shout rang in the distance, prompting the two to freeze in their tracks and draw their wands in defense. Two thick trees stood before them so each of them pressed themselves against the trunk for concealment. All was silent for a moment before an overlap of voices began in a hasty whisper. Eliza and Severus listened closely in attempt to eavesdrop on the voices to no avail. Eliza narrowed her brows in frustration; she didn't recognize the voices. Could these be new recruits under Voldemort?

Severus simply shook his head and lowered his heavy eyelids. His connections to Lucius proved useful; these were the new members he'd been talking about. While the Ministry remained in denial of the Dark Lord's return, this gave Voldemort the perfect opportunity to rebuild his army under Fudge's nose. The olds methods to lure low lives and half-breeds never failed. The promise of wealth, power, recognition, and other rewards guaranteed more numbers. Severus Snape had joined with the promise of exploring the Dark Arts and being a part of something big, all at the cost of his love, Lily.

In a split moment of grief, Severus's Occlumency shield fell and he closed his eyes to prevent any tears from daring to cascade down his face. Lily… she had never loved him. He had pushed her away and for what? Security? Worthiness? Strength? Lily provided all of that to begin with.  
Mindlessly, his eyes wandered to Eliza who was still pressed against the trunk of the tree across from him, her wand at the ready and her green eyes staring ahead for any sign of the recruits edging closer.

"Eliza," he whispered calmly. The half-veela looked over to him in surprise, perhaps thinking he was about to give her orders.

"Come closer; I have a plan." He declared plainly, looking back at where the voices originated. She  
grinned momentarily before hurrying over to him.

"What is it?" She prompted, looking into his eyes.

"Look," he instructed, pointing in the Death Eaters' direction. Confused, she obliged but not before seeing the hooded figures rush over to them. She felt her chest levitate with fright. She was spotted. She knew it.

"Over there!"  
"I see something!"  
"Come out, you! Now!"

She pointed her wand in their direction, ready for battle when Severus quietly uttered one word,  
"Ignarus," A white, blinding light flashed in a split moment and Eliza was knocked unconscious. Severus quickly caught her by the waist before she could collapse to the ground with a thud, and gently laid her across the soil, besides a hinder of bushes where she couldn't be seen.  
Now that that was done, Severus focused on the recruiters scurrying his way, their drawn wands promising to inflict brutal torturing spells.

"Come out now or you'll regret it this instant!" One Death Eater warned viciously.  
Severus replaced his thoughts with his Occlumency shield again before stepping out behind the tree and scowling at the gang of mindless dunderheads.

"Snape?" The same Death Eater that warned him, removed his mask and stared at him with a look of puzzlement and relief. Severus didn't recognize him. This Death Eater was undeniably new and a poor excuse for a follower of Voldemort – the type that would be killed in battle immediately. The deep, diagonal scars across his face already confirmed his clumsiness.

"You're lucky it was me. Otherwise, someone like Hagrid would immediately report you back to Dumbledore." Severus pointed out sternly.

"The old block sent you?" Another follower, not Death Eater, asked in astonishment. This one was definitely newer than the Death Eater, probably a spy.

"Your bewilderment is appreciated; earning his absolute trust was not easy. That is why he sent me. What is your business here under the Dark Lord?" Severus continued seriously, putting his wand away. The Death Eater squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"The Dark Lord may trust you after your explanation when he returned, but I don't entirely, Snape. You're going to have to prove your true loyalties!" He barked with his wand raised. Severus merely clenched his teeth in annoyance.

Before the Death Eater could make another move, a cane with a snake head popped him on the shoulder and pushed him aside roughly.

"You buffoons clearly don't know who this wizard truly is," Lucius Malfoy intercepted. He couldn't believe he was thinking this but Severus was surely glad to see him. "Ah, Severus, we're here to find an entry into Hogwarts. The Dark Lord's assigned this, yes."

"An entrance?" Severus lifted a brow.

"Indeed. Impossible if you ask me. Fortunately, you're here so you must know. Tell me, has Dumbledore revealed to you a secret passageway? I'll let the Dark Lord know you told us. Getting any closer to this place would be risky." Lucius explained.

Eliza's eyes fluttered awake. Her head throbbed with pain. The soil felt so cold against her back. She was still in the forest, next to the very tree Severus had knocked her unconscious.

"Bloody hell…" she cursed, cupping her head in pain and standing up. How dare he do this to her on a mission. How shallow of him.

He couldn't have gotten far. Whatever the reason for knocking her unconscious, the Death Eaters could be anywhere by now. Wasting no time, Eliza drew her wand again and strode forward, fully prepared and more angry than ever for battle.

"Dumbledore is the only one who can Disapparate and Apparate within Hogwarts grounds. I highly doubt a secret passageway exists connecting the outside with the inside, Lucius," Severus explained casually.

Eliza stopped in her tracks.  
Her heart practically beat into her throat.  
Her stomach clenched as though someone twisted her intestines.  
Severus was actually having a friendly conversation with one of the main Death Eaters that tortured her two years ago.

She quickly crouched down on the soil in order to listen in on their words.  
"Shame, Severus… the Dark Lord is depending on this mission. It will be key to our invasion when the time is right." Lucius replied peculiarly.

"Invasion?" Severus asked in surprise. Eliza shared his reaction.

"Oh yes, Severus," Lucius perked, boasting. "With the Wizarding World in denial, it gives the Dark Lord both time and room to make way for his plans. We plan on breaking the Lestranges and the others out of Azkaban before the Dark Lord –"

"Oy, Malfoy, I see someone over there!" A pansy spy pointed in Eliza's direction and shouted. Eliza let out a small gasp and hid further behind the tree, clearing her mind. Both Severus and Lucius pivoted and stared in anticipation, the color draining from Severus's face.  
All was silent as Eliza held her breath and clutched her wand to her side.

"…I suppose now I'll leave. Someone may notice us. We can't risk that." Lucius hastened, sighing.  
Severus stared over his shoulder a while longer, sure it was someone he was thinking of.  
"I can scout for a secret entrance if Dumbledore won't give in. You can inform the Dark Lord of that." Severus finished.

"Understood. I'll leave the lower recruits here to continue spying. No use abandoning the Dark Lord's mission in these times. He won't take likely to that but running into you will surely please him. Farewell, Severus," Lucius responded, nodding his head and grinning in a satisfied manner.

"Lucius," Severus acknowledged before the elites of the recruiters disapparated on the spot, leaving the lower class men – the scum, thieves, gamblers that had the perfect morale to draft under the Dark Lord – standing mindlessly in front of this greasy double agent. The spy that had pointed Eliza out simply stared at Severus with a mix of suspicion and curiosity before his thin face transformed into a scowl.

"Oy, I get that ye are busy deceivin' Dumbledore and stayin' loyal to the Dark Lord but that ain't no excuse for greasy 'air, Snape," The spy insulted rather sarcastically. Severus merely glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Keep it down you bumbling idiot and follow me," Severus sneered before pivoting and leading the way through the forest where he'd station the spies as Lucius had implied. The remaining five of the gang pursued quietly. Eliza exhaled in relief and decided to watch them before making her move.

Along the way, it seemed like this poor excuse for a follower under Voldemort refused to shut his trap.

"Don't think I could stand a day in your shoes, Snape. I'd have to get some reward after dealing with a block like Dumbledore – perhaps a woman! Ah yes, a screw would be nice. I've seen the pictures of the professors at 'ogwarts, ye know. Those female professors are just plain 'ideous. That Transfiguration teacher is one psychotic dunderhead but would be interestin' to interrogate like the Dark Lord said. McGonagall is one ugly broad, but there's at least one professor that I'd know I'd like to be rewarded with by the end of the night…" The spy hinted with a sneaky tone. Severus was barely paying any mind to him.

"Hehe, tell 'em who it is, block!" A fellow spy beckoned, laughing.

"That ole bitch traitor, Ebony." The spy snickered. Eliza's eyes widened in disgust as she carefully crawled towards a low bush to keep cover. Severus's lips curled into an unattractive snarl, clearly annoyed.

"Malfoy was telling me all about it, alright, heh! He was boastin' how that pretty face of 'ers was ruined when he slashed her with his wand after he grew bored of the Cruciatus Curse. Screamed like a helpless child, she did. Begged 'em to stop," The spy chuckled maniacally as he explained. The rest chuckled with him, clearly amused except for Severus, who clenched his teeth in anger as his nostrils flared.

"Oy, boys! You know when the last time Miss Ebony will beg someone to stop when the Dark Lord invades 'ogwarts?" The spy turned his head towards the rest of his scum of a gang.

"What?" One of them asked.

"When I ravage 'er like a whore!" The spy burst into laughter at his own sick joke, and clapped his hands in approval. The gang laughed with him and whistled in encouragement. Eliza felt sick to her stomach. She had been through enough torture. She could never bear it if such a thing happened to her… and Severus perpetrated it.

She hated Severus more than she loved him now. He clearly felt no love or care for her. He wouldn't even care if they murdered her on the spot.  
That did it for Severus Snape.  
Severus clenched his wand so hard in his hand that it nearly cracked.  
His throat constricted to release a menacing growl.  
Without warning, Severus stopped in his tracks and clutched his wand closer at his side. The spy's laughter subsided, along with the rest of the gang's.

"Er, Snape, somethin' up with ye? You could always go first when we invade, you know. Heh, you have to deal with a traitor like 'er after all." The spy brushed off casually.  
In the quickest flash of fury, he whipped around and shouted,

"Avada Kedavra!" A blinding, green light flashed before everyone's eyes when the confused spy dropped dead to the cold, hard soil. The four other spies stared in horror at the motionless corpse and looked up at an enraged Severus trembling as he tightened his grip around his wand.  
The fellow spy that had encouraged the dead scumbag's fantasies suddenly twisted his face into an expression of vengeance as he too ripped the wand from his coat and aimed it at Severus. The other three followed, mimicking his expression.

"TRAITOR!" The spy screamed so loudly, the forest nearly shook.  
Eliza seized her moment. Perhaps Severus had deceived them as he did to her. His half-veela partner rushed in to join the barrage of curses and hexes being violently exchanged. Severus was stunned to see her but wouldn't divert his attention away from the fight against four buffoons. If they disapparated on the spot, though they were too dumb to remember it, Severus was in for deep trouble with the Dark Lord.

In a split moment, Eliza deflected one spy's curse directly into his chest. The low life stared at Eliza with shock before collapsing dead to the ground, next to his leader. Severus smirked at her efforts before doing the same to the mindless spy on his right, leaving only the man that had challenged Snape first, an accomplished wizard with far more incredible ability than him.  
The fighting ceased. Eliza took a moment to lower her wand, as the spy had dropped his in defeat, a look of morbid terror on his scarred and thin face.

"Why, Snape?" The spy began in a cold, almost reassuring tone. "You realize what will happen if –"

"The Dark Lord discovers this? He… won't…" Severus replied icily, aligning his wand with the spy's head.

In their bright moment of victory, Eliza's proud eyes drifted to the ground, for the man she thought she struck dead stirred and quickly reached for his wand before either of them could respond.

"SANGUINEM BALNEUM!" The spy shrieked as he aimed for Snape's chest. He let out a gasp of pain and shock as blood immediately shot out from his chest in strides, forcing him back to the ground. Eliza screamed and angrily killed the man dead with a dark spell she vowed never to use years earlier.

The spy still standing crouched down in a flash and grabbed his wand, casting a motivated torturing spell upon Severus as well. The potions professor choked on his own blood and bent back to suppress the horrible pain searing through his body.  
Eliza was just about to kill the spy as she did to his partner but, like the most deceiving and lowly of Voldemort's followers, he dropped his wand and lounged at Eliza, knocking her to the ground  
several feet from Severus.

The two engaged in a heated and violent struggle as the spy hurried to pin her down while Eliza thrashed with all her might.

"I got you now, whore!" The spy maliciously boasted, revealing his yellow teeth and more etches in his face. He was right. It seemed hopeless. Her arms were pinned painfully against an ant pile, awakening countless angry ants as they bit at the scars of her wrists. While she screamed, Severus was slouched against a tree, blood splattered everywhere as tears made their way hotly down his cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

In the Forbidden Forest, while the ants ravaged her wrists, Eliza struggled with all her might to push this thug off of her. But a willing follower of Voldemort, possibly a previous street thug, was unrelenting. He laughed in cruel victory while Severus continued to tremble and choke on his own blood, his wand far out of reach.

No one was coming to their rescue. It looked helpless.  
Suddenly, the image of this thug escaping and informing the Dark Lord of Severus's treachery appeared before her eyes. The punishment for them both would be severe, all because Severus lost his temper when the spies bragged about violating her.

No.  
She would not let that happen.  
In a flash of rage just as Severus had moments ago, her knee slipped and found his crotch, slamming into with ferocious force. The thug's eyes widened as pain surged from his groin to his stomach and he released her arms. Eliza seized her moment and flipped him on his back.

The stinging bites along her scars from the torture she endured at the hands of Death Eaters were abruptly numb. She reached for her wand and pointed it vengefully between his terrified eyes. Her cold green eyes met his before she uttered two impossible words fearlessly,

"Avada Kedavra," The green light flashed around the scene and the thug's eyes became fixed, unblinking, and sightless.  
The fight was over.  
Silence descended upon them.  
Eliza stood from the dead body and put away her wand. Victory was hers.

"El…i…za…" Severus groaned mercifully. The half-veela pivoted and rushed to his side in fear. As she crouched down, she couldn't believe the damage inflicted upon him. His chest was soaked in blood. He lost whatever color remained of his face. His entire body shivered with shock and pain.

"It's alright, Severus! Just stay calm. Everything will be fine, darling…" she rambled on in panic. Severus stared up at her with soft, apologetic eyes. She called him "darling"… Suddenly, the pain didn't matter to him anymore. "Eliza…" he murmured weakly.

Eliza pulled out her wand a second time for an entirely different purpose. "It's alright…" She reassured him. Enough said than done; identifying the curse used on Severus was novel. Neither of them even heard of this spell.

"Dear Merlin…" Eliza begged hopelessly. Tears threatened to make their way down her face. Severus's life depended on her. She looked over at Severus who had clenched his teeth in agony and was beginning to pant. She thought up her only solution.

"I'll make you comfortable, Severus. Just keep calm. Someone will come, I promise, dear," she told him kindly, whispering an incantation that would ease his pain and stop his trembling, like placing a warm and soft blanket upon a child. It worked… for now but there was little else she could do.  
Severus would die right here in front of her and all because he killed the men planning to harm her, his traitorous and estranged lover.

Tears finally broke free of her eyes just like the blood in his chest.

"Severus… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed and scooted closer to him. "It's all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was caught off guard. You were only defending me. It's my fault…" Her free hand clutched her face in hurt as she cried harder and for an entirely different reason – she loved Severus. How could she have ever admitted she hated him after the sacrifices he's made for her? Guilt was far more damaging than hurt or grief.

In the midst of her sorrows, she felt a hand grab onto her swollen wrist. She looked up quickly to see Severus gazing at her with loving eyes, the eyes she missed to see for over a month.

"Darling, I –"

"There's… no need to a-apologize, Eliza. It's m-m-my fault, n-not yours," He assured her. "At least y-you're safe… that's all I want… I'm sorry… please forgive me…"

"I already have, darling. I love you… I love you! Don't leave me, please!" She cried, leaning into him and cupping his hurt face. Severus's arms made their way around her back and held her lovingly.

"I've missed you…" Severus moaned when their teary eyes met. For a moment, she felt a throbbing urge to kiss him on the spot, to hold him close and lock his lips with hers passionately. She couldn't – their gaze was cut off by Severus closing his eyes and his arms falling flatly to the ground.

"No…" She gasped in horror. "Severus! Darling, wake up! W-wake—!" The realization hit her like a blow to the chest. His body was unmoving. His chest didn't heave. Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face at the rim of his neck. His shoulder began to soak with her hot tears.

At this very frozen moment, Eliza wished for nothing more than her own death. She clutched him closer and pushed his hair aside for a face of his sleeping face.

"Eliza? Is that you?" She heard a deep, gruff voice in the distance. For safety, Eliza released a limp Severus as Hagrid appeared from the trees. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Eliza?! Snape?! What the bloody 'ell is goin' on 'ere?!" Hagrid exclaimed at the horrible scene of her swollen wrists and the bloody mess that surrounded Severus's unconscious body.

"It's a relief you caught them in time, Hagrid," Dumbledore commented warily, staring down at a still unconscious Severus in the hospital bed and being treated by Madam Pomfrey.

Eliza was seated beside Severus as Pomfrey fluctuated between addressing Severus's chest wounds with potions and several risky incantations and rubbing a pasty ointment on her swollen and bitten scars.

"Death Eaters lurkin' on 'ogwarts grounds? Headmaster, forgive me, but… you let this be a secret known only to them?" Hagrid whispered hastily but curiously to Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked as though he didn't hear the half-giant.

"You must understand I was thinking of the school's safety, Hagrid," Dumbledore calmly and quietly replied. "With Professor Umbridge's growing control over the school and the students still in oblivion to the news of Voldemort's return, matters like this must be kept quiet."  
Hagrid nodded in understanding. Now all they needed to think of was a story to explain their injuries. Centaurs? Mega-bats? Anything that Severus would agree to. Anything that wouldn't deplete his pride.

"Severus will need plenty of rest, so I wouldn't recommend visitors," Pomfrey explained as she stood, finished with his treatment for now. That shouldn't be a problem; what student would visit Professor Snape out of kindness?

"I can stay with him to assure that, Poppy," Eliza offered. "I should rest as well."  
Pomfrey nodded in agreement before turning to the Headmaster with a look of agitation.

"I can only hope more students and staff won't come in with these kind of injuries… I barely had a enough of the right supplies to treat Severus's wounds. He's a lucky man," Pomfrey emphasized.

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied softly, his eyes twinkling sympathetically. All was silent for a moment as the entire, private room gazed at Severus, clearly deep in thought. "We thank you for your efforts, Poppy. We don't know what we'd do without you,"  
Pomfrey thanked Dumbledore and exited the room to tend to students with Quidditch injuries and class accidents.

"Well, best be attendin' me class, Mr. Dumbledore, sir. Hope all goes well for you and Snape, Eliza," Hagrid politely commented before departing, leaving just the three of them.  
Eliza merely looked over at Dumbledore in heart-jumping concern.

"He doesn't know about us, right?" She hastily demanded.

"No, he doesn't, Eliza. He only means that he wishes a speedy recovery for you and Severus," Dumbledore calmly corrected. That gave Eliza some sense of relief. She looked down at her wrists. The swelling had thankfully reduced back to normal size, but the red bumps from the ant bites were still visible and itched to a point.

"He took all of this because a spy threatened to rape me when Hogwarts was invaded." Eliza plainly admitted. Dumbledore's eyes widened in alert.

"Invasion? Dear Merlin… Eliza, tell me all that had happened to you when I assigned you and Severus the mission. Leave nothing out," Dumbledore instructed.

Eliza began with Severus using the Dark Lord's technique to fly them into the Forbidden Forest, even describing her urge to kiss him as well as him knocking her unconscious. By the time she ended her story with the pitiful look in Severus's eyes as he realized he had loved her all along, she couldn't speak between the choking sobs in her throat. How she loved Dumbledore, for he didn't judge her a single moment in her explanation.

"I see," Dumbledore replied in understanding. "Eliza, he should be waking up any moment. You realize I teamed you two together not because I had no time to assign partners for this mission but because I wanted you two to cooperate together, for Severus to trust you again."  
Eliza looked up with puffy and stunned eyes. "You did?"

"Shh, now is not the time, Eliza. He'll be waking up. Hope all goes well for you and Snape." He winked before departing after Hagrid.

Sure enough, just as he left, Severus's dark pupils opened, his sights first on the redheaded, soft-skinned, beautiful woman sitting beside him.  
Neither of them spoke.  
What would they say?

After the brawl that had destroyed everything before school started, repairing what they've lost would be like struggled to sow a needle through a thick cloth.

For a while, the black, empty pupils locked with the green, desperate ones before his hand mindlessly grazed over hers.

"Severus…" she timidly whispered.

His hand traveled up her arm and cupped her cheek, his eyes never breaking from hers. They stayed this way for a moment.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

"No," she replied in a softer tone.

"Let me see," he quietly requested as he gently pulled back her sleeves and examined her injured wrists. It wasn't the ant bites that particularly bothered him, but the scars she attained from the Death Eaters under it. Eliza couldn't decipher the emotion in his eyes. Guilt? Uncertainty? Sorrow?

"Severus, really, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Madam Pomfrey said you'd be here for a few days while you recover." She told him quietly.

Severus released her wrist after a few moments and looked back up at her with eyes she could understand now.

"Have you heard what they said before I attacked them?" he asked sternly.  
Eliza, surprised by his change in tone, simply nodded. Silence. Severus's eyes glanced about the room. Pomfrey was kind enough to grant him a private and separate hospital room.

"Severus… why did you…?" She began to ask but couldn't bear to look directly at him, for hot tears were threatening to fall again.

"Eliza, please let me explain," he reached out and held her hand again. Eliza didn't slap his hand away or storm away in anger at such a pathetic plea. Instead, she clutched it tight for dear life and closed her eyes, still unable to meet his eyes.

"I couldn't stand the thought of them ever planning such a thing, Eliza. Not ever…" Severus began and let out a small sigh but never looking away from her lovely face. "After we… separated, I couldn't sleep the first night. I couldn't bear you not being by my side anymore. When I saw you talking with Potter that day, that's why I turned and stormed off, Eliza… the same for when I saw you working with Longbottom before I called you to Dumbledore's office. That girl, Lily, Potter's mother… you saw the memories; I was in love with her all my life but she chose the boy's father over me after my…" he wouldn't bother with an explanation. Chances were she already saw his memories and witnessed the scene of Severus calling the muggle-born witch the most unforgiveable remark possible and his slow decadence into an obsession with the Dark Arts. Eliza seemed to read his thoughts, for she held his hand up to her lips but still didn't look up at him so he continued.

"Abandoning you was the worst decision of my life. I regret every moment I hurt you. I'm sorry. I never meant it and I know it hurts you still. Please… all I ask is that you forgive me," he unfolded the hand in her grip and massaged her flushed cheek with his fingertips. "I love you with every inch of me, Eliza. I'm sorry,"  
By now, the tears were flooding from her eyes. She sobbed quietly, hardly making a peep above the light snores and brief coughs outside their door.

"I forgive you, darling. I love you." She said sweetly, smiling his favorite smile for the first time in the month since they broke up. A wave of relief washed over Severus. It was as though every bundled ounce of tension, desperation, and heartache dissipated as his hand lovingly held her face.

Without another moment to waste, Eliza leaned forward and locked her lips with Severus's, never letting go. Severus's arms immediately wrapped around Eliza and wandered her back. Their chests were pressed against each other, though Eliza made sure to keep her distance for fear of crushing him. Tears continued to roll down her face, quickly to be brushed away with his thumb in between kisses.

After a barrage of desperate kisses urging to be released after a contained month, they gazed into each other's eyes with unrelenting love and forgiveness. Eliza cupped his face with both hands, ignoring the sting of her wrists she'd be feeling for days and rested her forehead against his.

"You better recover soon, you know." She whispered while giggling. Severus lifted a brow playfully.

"Oh yes? Will that be to humiliate the dunderheads sooner?" he replied sarcastically. That earned a light smack to the shoulder.

"Well that and I like the thought of not sleeping alone anymore," she added hopefully.


	18. Chapter 18

"You're healing quite fast, Severus. Faster than I ever anticipated! But I should always expect that from a potions professor, I suppose. You're free to go _only_ after you get some rest. Don't be pushing yourself with the students." Madam Pomfrey warned him like a nagging mother. Severus merely smirked. One more day of not putting up with Gryffindors like Potter or Weasley or, God forbid, that insufferable know-it-all.

Pomfrey turned to Eliza seated at Severus's right. For the last three days, she's found it suspicious how Eliza never wanted to leave Snape's side. Surely, Professor Ebony would want to return to her muggle studies class so that dreadful Filch could stop substituting for her. Already, students were complaining that even Filch was worse than Snape. Reports of students running out of the class in fear of their airplane models malfunctioning and flying after them only confirmed Filch's lack of magical ability.

 _"The only reason Severus nearly died was because of me. How can I return to class while he's bedridden and in unbearable pain? No, Poppy, I want to help restore him to health. Besides, you could use a little assistance!"_ Eliza had argued once her wrists were completely healed. She remembered Eliza looking past Pomfrey and over to Dumbledore, seemingly searching for his approval or support.

The half-veela professor was glad to have come up with such a quick excuse; Pomfrey had almost walked in on them kissing, her knee in between his legs and her hands traveling softly along his chest.

Now both Severus and Eliza made extra sure to reserve their affection behind her dormitory door.  
"I presume you'll take care of him while I attend to the students in the hospital wing?" Pomfrey asked Eliza in a peculiar tone.

"Yes, Poppy. You don't have to worry about a thing." Eliza reassured her. Stealing one last glance at Severus, Pomfrey pivoted and left the room, leaving the two alone.

"I could have sworn your hand was creeping underneath my sheets," Severus accused playfully and turned to her.

"I couldn't help myself," She giggled and leaned in for a long kiss before releasing and placing a hand to his chest. "Hungry, darling?"

"Starved and quenched, m'lady," Severus sarcastically replied. Eliza smiled and told him to get some rest before departing for the kitchen. Dobby would most likely be in there, happy to assist her.  
Severus sat back and stared at the wooden ceiling above him, contemplating the recent events that took place in the last few days. The pain in his chest was beginning to resurface as he clenched it. This time he knew it had to do with the stress and pressure of the events that had unfolded so quickly, events like hurting Eliza he would come to regret for months even after her forgiveness.

First, he couldn't deal with the pain of losing yet another love of his life and seeing her with other men.

Next, they were called upon by Dumbledore for a mission that would force Severus to face his former Death Eater comrades directly.

Then, they ensued in a vicious battle after planning to assault his love, Eliza.

Lastly, he was confident he was going to die at that very moment, rushing to confess his irrevocable love and guilt to Eliza and dishonorably perishing because of a low-life thug.

Besides the shocking realization that Eliza and him were happily back together under unlikely circumstances, the lower spies under the Dark Lord knew curses Severus couldn't recall from all the Dark Arts books he's read since his pre-Hogwarts years.

Surely, they learned these techniques from the Dark Lord himself as a means of self-defense. The very thought of his master made Severus shiver in fright. The Dark Lord was back and quickly growing in power. The thought of the Dark Lord discovering his true loyalties made Severus shutter with chilling fear. Eliza would be next, he knew it. His torture and death would be a slow, excruciating one. He's watched it countless times at Voldemort's side when his so-called servants failed to please him or had made the last minute decision to switch back to the good side, being punished by prolonged Legilimancy and excess use of the Cruciatus Curse.

Eliza and he would need to be more careful about when and where they expressed their affections for each other.

Without realizing it, Severus's mind began to drift to sleep, his ebony eyes scanning the cracks and splinters of the ceiling, reminding him of the remaining emotional wounds he would need to patch with Eliza. Within moments, his eyes were shut and his breathing took a regulated pace.

The door opened and closed next to him as Eliza walked in, carrying a tray of five of his favorite appetizers and a small glass of pumpkin juice. "Darling, I know you're tired of soup so I brought you—" she began but realized he was already fast asleep. She had never known him to fall asleep this quickly. He was insomniac after all. She figured that one out upon opening her eyes in the middle of the countless night to Severus still in his lounge chair, reading a book or otherwise staring at the fireplace, consumed in his thoughts. She'd invite him to come snuggle with her to which he softly declined; his bony and thin physique would feel like sleeping on rock to her. Does this man ever sleep? After a moment, she smiled and set the tray aside for now, taking a seat next to him instead.

She admired the way every bitter and tense etch in his face dissipated in sleep with the exception of his cross frown. This face is what she'll be watching tonight and the succeeding nights in their warm bed, gazing at for hours and running her fingertips softly along his face, thankful that she wouldn't be sleeping alone any longer.

That's just what she did right now – brushing the strands of his black, greasy hair from his face and feeling along his head for a fever. For a split second, she could have sworn she heard him purr and moan under her soft and gentle touch.  
"I love you…" She whispered and cupped his hand with her free one. Severus gave her creamy palm a small squeeze and massaged it in victory.  
"I love you," Severus quietly replied before finally slipping into the official bounds of unconsciousness.  
She was alive.  
They were together again.  
Severus's second chance was fulfilled.


End file.
